Insanity Of Rage
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Reposted Final ChapterIt's been a year since everyone has dealt with Thomas. Van and Fiona are now engaged, even Moonbay and Irvine have made their love known. Will this peace last for much longer? (vanFiona) (IrvineMoobay)
1. Default Chapter

Insanity Of Rage  
  
Hey everyone this is the sequel to my Zoids fic "Obsessions Of Insanity" I hope you like this one and enjoy!  
  
It's been a year since Thomas has been put into the asylum and everyone has moved on with their lives.  
  
Van and Fiona are engaged now and Moonbay and Irvine stopped hiding the fact they love each other.  
  
Everyone is now gathered around the dinning hall in the ultra sauras to celebrate Van and Fiona's engagement.  
  
"Aww come one guys you didn't have to go through all of this for us." Van says putting his punch on the table next to him.  
  
"Oh yes we did. To the hero and his soon-to-be Wife." Karl says making a toast.  
  
"You guys really out did yourselves." Fiona says looking at the banner.  
  
"Well let's not forget about the 2nd matched couple." One of the other officers says.  
  
Irvine looks at Moonbay, who blushes.  
  
"No let's enjoy the engagement of the engaged couple here." Irvine says grabbing some punch.  
  
"Well when's the wedding day fligheit?" Karl asks fixing his hat.  
  
"I don't know yet. When Fiona here wants to tie the knot." Van says turning to Fiona.  
  
"Whenever you want to Van." Fiona says taking a sip of her punch.  
  
"Fligheit that ring must have costs you a fortune." Irvine says taking a look at Fiona's ring.  
  
"Nah just a couple thousand dollars." Van says turning away from Fiona.  
  
"It costs you what?" Fiona asks with a wild expression.  
  
"It costs me $3,000 dollars Fiona. No big deal." Van says looking at it. "For the size it is, It better be worth it."  
  
"Well it will be worth it." Fiona says leaning up and kissing van on the cheek.  
  
The rest of the group make an "Awe" Sound.  
  
"I can't wait until we're engaged Moonbay." Irvine says looking at how happy the other 2 are.  
  
"I know, but not yet. I would like to say string lined for a couple more years." Moonbay says putting her punch down. "Which reminds me."  
  
Moonbay leaves the dinning hall with Irvine on her arm.  
  
"I wish my dad was alive to see this happy moment of mine." Van says looking down.  
  
"Your father was a great man to the Guardian force and he made a really wonderful son. You are taking his place very well. Believe me where ever he is, I'm sure he's watching over you." Karl says as Van looks up with a smile.  
  
"I know he was. He gave his life to protect everything that stands now." Van says sighing. Fiona hugs him.  
  
"I'm here for you van." Fiona says in a soft voice. "Cheer up."  
  
Van turns to Fiona with a smile.  
  
"Now I know why I picked you." Van says hugging Fiona.  
  
"Ok on with the celebration." Karl says wiping his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong sir?" One of the officers asks.  
  
"No it's something in my eye." Karl says turning away from everyone. "It's just a spec of dust."  
  
Van and Fiona smile at the fact Karl just shed his first tear.  
  
Later*  
  
Everyone has had the celebration and Karl has settled down in his room for the night. He looks over at the other bed and Thomas crosses his mind.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing." Karl says switching off the lights. Karl climbs in bed and he's out like a light.  
  
Recreation Area*  
  
Irvine is still awake so he decided to watch a bit of Tv so he can naturally doze off.  
  
"Let's ee what's on at 2 in the morning." Irvine say turning on the Tv with a soda in his hand. He happens to have turn to sports.  
  
"All right, the cubs." Irvine says as he sits up to get into the program. When the game starts, a special news announcement comes on.  
  
"We interrupt your program for this special news bulletin." The anchorwoman says.  
  
"Aww man damn news, damn wars breaking out." Irvine says sitting back.  
  
"A mental Asylum had just had a disturbing break out that caused a few doctors to go into a critical state of health. Officials say that one of patience has gotten loose and is now on the run. If you identify this man, please contact the authorities immediately." The anchorwoman says with a picture of the escaped Patient.  
  
Irvine's mouth drops open. He can't believe whom he was seeing.  
  
Who is in the picture that Irvine saw on the screen? Could it be?  
  
Ok not spilling. Anyway, Sorry this first chapter is so slow, things will pick up in later chapters you'll see. More exciting.  
  
Well review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Newscast and Lookout

Chapter 2: The newscast and look out.  
  
Irvine maybe having nightmares from what he just saw.  
  
"No It can't be him. He may have been an idiot, but he's not a convict." Irvine says taking a sip of his soda.  
  
While watching the news, Irvine happens to hear a tapping sound at the window. That makes him jump and turn slowly towards the window. Being cautious, he slowly opens the curtains behind him and can see the night crew working late on the unfinished zoid across the way.  
  
"What a relief. Just the night crew." Irvine says turning back to the tv. "I'm going to get some rest."  
  
Irvine gets up from the couch and goes over to the tv. He switches it off and leaves the area, turning the lights off behind him. He's headed to his room with his soda.  
  
Next Morning in the dinning hall*  
  
Everyone is gathered around the table and having breakfast. It's silence between everyone, until Moonbay notices the weird expression on Irvine's face, all while stirring his food, not really eating it.  
  
"Irvine is there a problem?" Moonbay asks as Irvine continues to stir his food. Irvine looks up at her and weakly smiles.  
  
"No nothing is wrong." Irvine says in his usual tone.  
  
Van looks across the way at Irvine and can notice his eyes are rather heavy.  
  
"Irvine did you get any sleep last night?" Van asks making everyone look up as well.  
  
"Not really. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Irvine says getting up. "Sorry Major, I need a moment."  
  
Karl nods as Irvine proceeds to walk off. Moonbay, with a worried expression on her face, get up and follows him.  
  
"I wonder what kinda night he had." Fiona says as Van shrugs.  
  
Irvine has found refuge in the recreational center and has taken a seat on the couch. Moonbay is wandering the halls, wondering where he has gone off.  
  
"I wonder where he went." Moonbay says to herself as she continues to walk until she comes across the recreational area and can see him seated, Looking rather disturbed.  
  
"Irvine, something wrong?" Moonbay asks making him look up at her.  
  
"Oh nothing." Irvine says, avoiding her gaze. She goes in and takes a seat next to Irvine.  
  
"Now you know when you look like that I can't let you keep whatever is bugging inside." Moonbay says as Irvine sighs turning her direction.  
  
"Ok, just don't tell anyone else ok?" Irvine says as Moonbay nods.  
  
"Last night while I was watching Tv, a special news bulletin came up saying a mental asylum had an outbreak and a patient escaped." Irvine says with heaviness in his voice.  
  
"You don't mean to say that he got out are you?" Moonbay says as her voice trails off.  
  
"That's what I saw." Irvine says.  
  
"That doesn't mean he will be coming for us. I mean he should be fine now." Moonbay says laying back against the couch.  
  
"You would really love to believe that wouldn't you?" Irvine says leaning to the right.  
  
"I know so. If he was coming for us I'm sure he would have put out a plan of some sort." Moonbay says turning to Irvine.  
  
"He's not too smart." Irvine says with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Listen Irvine, don't let this ruin your day because I won't let it ruin mine." Moonbay says as Irvine turns to her with a smile.  
  
The forest of Planet Zi*  
  
Someone wearing a white smock is roaming the forest. He also has company in that same area of the forest.  
  
"They can't keep me locked up like this." A dirty blonde says while trying to get through the huge bushes and trees. "I will get my revenge on Fligheit."  
  
"He went that way." One of the officers of the force says while holding his flashlight in the direction of where the other was pointing.  
  
"I don't see anything." The other officer says.  
  
"He's around here. He's wearing a white smock." The first Officer says. "He won't be getting too far."  
  
The dirty blonde continues on his way, trying not to get caught.  
  
The UltraSauras Fortress*  
  
Van and Fiona are the loading dock.  
  
"Hey Fiona." Van calls out.  
  
"Yes van." Fiona says turning her attention away from the machine.  
  
"What do you think Irvine was so upset about?" Van asks as Fiona looks down.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe it was something he ate that didn't agree with him." Fiona says turning back around.  
  
"It seemed like something major and I know he told Moonbay." Van says pressing a button on the liger's control.  
  
"If he wants to, He'll come to us and tell us." Fiona says turning back around and looking at the new armor for the liger. "Do you think this color would work?"  
  
Van turns around to see a turquoise armor for the liger.  
  
"That color?" Van asks trying to keep his laugh under control.  
  
"Yes I think it would look very nice." Fiona says.  
  
"Fiona." Van says walking over to her. "The liger is picky about it's pilot, now I know it's going to be picky with it's armor."  
  
Fiona smiles and presses a button to change the color.  
  
"This one?" Fiona asks as van looks up to see a slightly orange color.  
  
"Maybe." Van says. "Let's try to modify the color a little bit."  
  
Van tries to help Fiona find a proper color.  
  
In the forest*  
  
The dirty blonde has gotten out of sight of the officials who are hot on his trail.  
  
"Good I finally lost them. Now to plot ultimate revenge against wanna be warrior and take what's rightfully mine." The dirty blonde says making his way to the open area of planet zi, hoping not to get caught.  
  
Outside of the Fortress*  
  
Karl is outside observing the new Zoids that's being built.  
  
"I can't wait to see how that pieces together." Karl says smiling to himself.  
  
Irvine decides to go out and get some air. Once he leaves through the front entrance, he spots Karl outside.  
  
"Hey Karl, can we speak for a moment?" Irvine says making the major turn to him. Irvine walks up to him.  
  
"Sure what's on your mind." Karl says turning to Irvine.  
  
"Last night I was watching the news and something kinda came up, that maybe I should inform you about." Irvine says staring the major in the eyes.  
  
"Yes solider." Karl says awaiting his answer.  
  
"Well it's kinda like this." Irvine begins.  
  
Well enough for now. I know I'm putting these out too close together. Well review my first chapter and I hope you like this one too.  
  
Thanks and Review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden

Chapter 3: Hidden  
  
After seeing the news, Irvine has to tell Karl what might put the entire guardian force on stand by.  
  
"You mean to tell me if you saw on the news, that Thomas escaped?" Karl says eyeing Irvine.  
  
"Yeah it said just that." Irvine says running his hand through his hair.  
  
"The place where I sent him, is a high security facility. No one can get out unless they like cold lead in the back." Karl says smiling to himself.  
  
"The security must have been doing something other then their job." Irvine says.  
  
"Well if I see any signs of my brother I'll most definitely contact the authorities." Karl says turning back to the Zoid being built.  
  
Irvine walks off, back inside the fortress.  
  
:::I know what I saw.:::: Irvine says as his stomach growls.  
  
Behind the base*  
  
A dirty blonde has thrown the authorities off in another direction, while he makes his way to the base.  
  
"I finally made it. Now to get my revenge." He says as he continues walking towards the base, looking for a way in.  
  
Inside*  
  
Van and Fiona are done modifying the new armor for the liger.  
  
"Van, I'm worried." Fiona says turning to him.  
  
"About what?" Van says turning his attention to Fiona.  
  
"Even though it's been a year, what do you think can happen?" Fiona asks with worried eyes.  
  
"Happen like what Fiona?" Van asks walking over to her.  
  
"The memories that Thomas left behind." Fiona says looking down.  
  
"Fiona he is so far away and out of his mind, he probably doesn't even know where we are, let alone remember what he did." Van says taking Fiona in an Embrace.  
  
"I guess you're right van." Fiona says looking up at him.  
  
"You know Fiona now that we are engaged, I was wondering if maybe, at any time, that we could you know." Van says gently laying his forehead on Fiona's head.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Oh really." Van asks looking down at the grinning Fiona.  
  
"You know it." Fiona says leading him out of the room.  
  
In back way*  
  
The smocked blonde have made it to the back and can see a door.  
  
"This is the emergency back way." He says opening it, while covering his head. "I got to blend it."  
  
The smocked blonde gets in and can see the entrance is clear.  
  
"Good no one is around. I have to change out of these clothes before---- His words are suddenly cut short for when Moonbay comes to the area.  
  
"Where have you been? You're needed in the First aid sector." Moonbay says looking at the smocked blonde.  
  
"I had to get something to eat yeah that's it." He says in a deeper tone of voice to cover his real voice.  
  
"Well if you did that come back this way." Moonbay says walking off. The blonde follows her to a point, but when he sees a closet he ducks in it. Moonbay continues to walk without knowing he ducked away.  
  
In the closet*  
  
There has to be something here I can wear to keep from being recognized." He says looking at his not-so-much variety.  
  
While looking he can hear voices.  
  
Van and Fiona are walking up that way talking about their marriage.  
  
"I say blue and white." Fiona says as van nods.  
  
"Maybe, But I would say white and red." Van says smiling.  
  
"Van I want blue." Fiona whines.  
  
From inside the closet he can hear their voices.  
  
"That voice. Fiona, My Fiona sounds just as lovely as before I left." The blonde says slightly peeking out the door. He can see another warrior next to her. His eyes narrow and he begins growling.  
  
"Fligheit." Is the word he says, with venom dripping from his voice.  
  
"Well it's what you want to do then, Fiona." Van says hugging her close. "You know I spoil you too much."  
  
"I know." Fiona says as they turn the corner.  
  
"I have to change out of these clothes, blend in and wait for a time to get my revenge on Fligheit." The blonde says turning back to the clothes.  
  
The First Aid sector*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine are standing around a pilot that got hurt from a recent Zoid battle.  
  
"I wonder where that doctor went." Moonbay says looking around the medical sector.  
  
"Didn't you find him?" Irvine says putting an IV on the hook.  
  
"I saw him by the back door near the emergency entrance." Moonbay says looking at the pilot. "Will you be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. It's only a minor arm injury." The pilot says.  
  
"What caused it?" Irvine asks the pilot.  
  
"Someone was in the road when I was bringing the saber fang back from battle. I told him to move, but instead he was being stubborn." The pilot says. "I tried to go around him, but he had a flare and stuck it some where on the saber once I got out to get him out of the way."  
  
"What did this guy look like?" Irvine asks setting the heart monitor.  
  
"Let me see. He was wearing a white smock and had blonde hair." The pilot says laying back.  
  
"Did you see which way he went or no?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well after my saber fang exploded and I was avoiding the debris, he came up to me and stabbed me in the arm. I don't know who he is and where he came from, but he attacked me." The pilot says.  
  
Hearing the description made a picture of what Irvine saw on the news, come into his mind.  
  
"Ok you said you didn't see which way he went?" Irvine asks turning back to the pilot.  
  
"No I didn't. The pain was so intense, I passed out from the lost of blood to my right arm." The pilot says closing his eyes. "I certainly hope you find him."  
  
Moonbay turns to Irvine.  
  
"Irvine, do you want me to put the rest of the guardian force on alert?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"No don't." Irvine says fluffing up the pilot's pillow.  
  
"Ok whatever you want. I'm going to go find the others ok?" Moonbay asks leaving the first aid bay.  
  
"Sure ok." Irvine says turning to the pilot. "Will you be needing anything else?"  
  
"Well I really didn't need to be hooked to a monitor or an IV, but as long as I'm here, No." The pilot says turning over.  
  
Irvine turns and leaves out the first aid bay and goes into the hall.  
  
"High security, white smock, none of this is making sense." Irvine says to himself. "Something isn't right."  
  
Was that pilot really taatcked by Thomas and what was the deal with the smock? Read more to find out.  
  
Sorry this is so long coming out. Kinda had a family emergency I was tending to. Please read and review.  
  
To sniperdukesgirl: Yes I will include you.  
  
For everyone else, review and thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Did I just see Him?

Chapter 4: Did I just see him?  
  
Some one is making their way through the base, but isn't being found to get seen. Hidden enemy if you will.  
  
Irvine walks down the halls to try to figure out what happened to the pilot.  
  
"White smock and blonde hair. I know it was Thomas that attacked that pilot." Irvine says to himself while walking down the 2-lane hallway. "It was him and I know it."  
  
In the closet*  
  
Thomas had found the clothes he wants.  
  
"These should work." Thomas says looking himself over. "Now to cover my hair." Thomas then spots a blue hat that says medic on it. He puts it on and observes himself.  
  
"This should work." Thomas says smiling to himself. "Now to get fligheit and take back Fiona."  
  
Thomas exits the closet and is now traveling through the base.  
  
The recreational Center*  
  
Van and Fiona are looking at Bride magazines.  
  
"I love that dress." Fiona says observing the structure of it.  
  
"Yeah it is if you can breath through it." Van says looking at the next picture. "I prefer this one."  
  
Fiona get a look at what van is looking at and turns the page.  
  
"What's wrong with that one?" Van asks turning to Fiona.  
  
"It costs too much." Fiona says looking van in the face.  
  
"Fiona, now I told you once before, pricing doesn't matter to me. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." Van says taking Fiona's right hand.  
  
"Van I am happy." Fiona says taking the magazine. "I just don't want you spending too much on me alone."  
  
"Well I have one good paying job, so why wouldn't I want to." Van says hugging Fiona close.  
  
Someone is outside the door listening, while keeping his identity hidden.  
  
"That's right fligheit, keep planning your funeral." Thomas says while keeping his face down. Before he could walk off, he runs into someone. Just taking a quick look, he looks to see Moonbay, but not enough for her to see his face.  
  
"Oh excuse me miss." The Thomas says in a deeper voice.  
  
"Oh sorry. Please excuse me." Moonbay says watching the guy walk off. She goes into the recreational area, where van and Fiona are.  
  
"Hey you guys have you see Irvine?" Moonbay asks as those 2 look up at her.  
  
"Oh hey Moonbay. Um no I can't say that we have." Van says smiling.  
  
Thanks." Moonbay says smiling and walking away.  
  
"He has to be around here some where."  
  
In Irvine's room*  
  
Irvine is sitting quietly thinking about what the pilot said about whom attacked him.  
  
"Why does my gut instinct tells me it was Thomas?" Irvine asks himself now leaning on the desk. "High security or not, I know he got out. I saw his picture."  
  
While Irvine contemplates, he decides to call a close friend who works on the detective force to investigate this. When he gets up to go to the phone, Moonbay pops in his room.  
  
"Hey I've been looking all over for you." Moonbay says with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry for making you search so hard. I've been thinking about what that pilot said to me about who attacked him." Irvine says looking in Moonbay's face.  
  
"Irvine, Listen to me ok? I know you think Thomas is lurking around here some place, but he could have gone anywhere after he got out." Moonbay says now looking at Irvine's disappointing look.  
  
"Moonbay you have to believe me." Irvine says.  
  
"Irvine I do believe you. I know you are telling the truth about Thomas, but for him being here, I can't find that hard to believe because of 2 reasons. We have security outside of the fortress and for second, all the entrances/exits are locked so no one can get in or out without a code." Moonbay says turning from Irvine's gaze.  
  
"Not completely." Irvine says sitting back down. "I have to do one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Moonbay asks looking at him.  
  
"Call a friend of mine who works on the detective force so she can investigate this. I know he was the one who attacked the pilot that's in the first aid sector." Irvine says now hearing Moonbay sigh.  
  
"Irvine, it could have been another blonde who attacked the pilot. Someone, every time, after battle, seems to get attacked if their enemy isn't dead yet." Moonbay says sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Moon, please take my word for it." Irvine says pleading, taking Moonbay's right hand. Moonbay sees this and smiles a bit.  
  
"Ok I will be with you on this, but I don't want everyone else to know because you know how things go here." Moonbay says as Irvine smiles.  
  
"Thanks Moonbay." Irvine says getting up. He stands in front of Moonbay. "Some how I knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
Moonbay smiles as Irvine gets closer to her face.  
  
"No Problem." Moonbay whispers as Irvine rapidly closes the gap between them. His lips are an inch from hers when the intercom goes off.  
  
"Why am I not surprised." Irvine says pulling back.  
  
"That always happens." Moonbay says looking away. Irvine goes to the intercom on the wall, on the other side of the desk. He presses the button.  
  
"Yes." Irvine calls back.  
  
"Karl here, you're needed in the Zoid hangar." Karl calls.  
  
"Sure thing." Irvine says taking his finger off the button.  
  
"Zoids Hangar." Irvine says fixing up the papers on his desk.  
  
"I'll go with you." Moonbay says getting off the desk. Irvine turns off the lamp. They both leave the room.  
  
In the Hangar*  
  
Thomas has found refuge in the hangar. He spots the blade liger and remembers that belongs to Van.  
  
"Fligheit's Zoid." Thomas says growling. "Oh how I would love to---- Thomas is cut short when he hears the voice of his brother, Irvine and Moonbay. He hides in the nearest dark area.  
  
"Irvine, Something went wrong with that Ptera Striker." Karl says as they enter the hangar.  
  
"Like what?" Irvine asks in question.  
  
"The exhaust is dirty. I said specifically for all zoids exhaust to be checked at least twice a day. Karl says stopping in front of the huge Zoid.  
  
"I check it today. Oh my god I just remembered. I took it out for a test run because it wasn't running properly." Irvine says turning to Karl. "Sorry Major."  
  
"It's ok Solider. Just make sure you check those twice a day." Karl says walking off.  
  
"What was wrong with the Petra Striker?" Moonbay asks turning to Irvine.  
  
"Oh it was running slow. The combat system was ready to die because when I practiced with the missiles in the field, the missile pods were jammed." Irvine says walking over to it.  
  
"Well I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" Moonbay asks as Irvine turns to her.  
  
"Well you could bring me a sandwich with all of the toppings." Irvine says smiling.  
  
"Sure thing." Moonbay says as she turns to leave. Once she's out of the hangar, Thomas comes into plain view, but Irvine can't see him.  
  
"This is for shooting me in the shoulder." Thomas says now grabbing a bucket of grease and spilling some on the floor near the Ptera striker. Thomas then goes back into hiding to see if what he has done will do any damage.  
  
Irvine comes out of the Ptera striker to get it going.  
  
"Ok it's running. Now to check the exhaust." Irvine say climbing down not looking at the floor. Once his left foot touches the ground it doesn't slip right away, but when his right foot touches the floor, and he begins to step forward, He slips and falls on his back.  
  
"What the hell? Irvine says looking behind him. "This wasn't here a minute ago."  
  
Thomas smiles from the dark depth of the hangar, now seeing Irvine hurt.  
  
"It's not over." Thomas says to himself, now leaving the hangar. He's satisfied for now.  
  
Irvine suddenly gets hit with a sprint of pain in his back.  
  
"Shit that hurt." Irvine says now lying there in the puddle of grease. "I hope Moonbay comes back soon."  
  
In the cafeteria*  
  
Moonbay has just gotten finished making two sandwiches. One made of ham (which is hers) and one with the works (which is Irvine's)  
  
"I hope Irvine doesn't mind Mayonnaise on his." Moonbay says now making her way to the zoid hangar. She travels the distance and soon ends up there. Once she walks into the hangar, she spots Irvine on the floor and quickly rushes to his aid, while avoiding slipping.  
  
"Irvine what happened to you?" Moonbay asks helping his off the floor, but still remaining on the floor.  
  
"I don't know. I was climbing out of the Ptera striker and when I stepped down I slipped and fell on this mess." Irvine says picking his hand up and looking at it.  
  
"I didn't see this here when I left." Moonbay says looking at the mess.  
  
"Exactly as to why I know something is wrong." Irvine says now standing completely up, while helping Moonbay up. Irvine climbs back into the Zoid and turns it off. He climbs back down, this time being careful.  
  
"What are you doing? You have to check the exhaust." Moonbay says watching Irvine put the tools away.  
  
"Not until I know it safe." Irvine says walking towards the entrance of the hangar.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Moonbay calls after him.  
  
"To do a little inspecting." Irvine says now completely leaving the hangar.  
  
After leaving the hangar, Irvine finds a phone and dials a number. After a few rings the phone finally picks up.  
  
"Hello." The other end says.  
  
"Yes detective Vaughn please." Irvine says. "Yes I'll hold."  
  
Who is Detective Vaughn and how does Irvine know her? Read more to find out. 2 new fan characters are appearing next chapter so please review and I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. I'm sick right now and surprised I could do all this now. Well review and thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: Detectives

Chapter 5: Detectives  
  
Hey everyone I know this is late coming out. I was away for Christmas wasn't around, but I do have ideas for it so please enjoy the following.  
  
After slipping on oil in the hangar, Irvine knows that someone was there to do that.  
  
"Yes I would like for you to investigate the area." Irvine says.  
  
"Do you know who might have done it?" Dec. Vaughn asks.  
  
"Yes I do." Irvine says sighing.  
  
"Now you know it could have been anything or something could have knocked it over, but since you're a good friend of mine, then sure. I'll be bringing a partner in training so she can learn the ropes ok?" Dec. Vaughn says.  
  
"That's fine just hurry." Irvine says as they both hang up. After hanging up, Irvine is thinking, alert the guardian force, or not.  
  
"I best let Van and Fiona know." Irvine says leaving his room.  
  
In the Recreational Area*  
  
Van and Fiona are now reading a magazine of better homes and Gardens.  
  
"Oh Van I like this house." Fiona says pointing to it, while getting his attention.  
  
"That has flowers. I sneeze around flowers." Van says. "What about this one?"  
  
Fiona looks at the page Van has open and turns up her nose. Van notices her expression.  
  
"What?" Van asks turning to Fiona.  
  
"I don't like that color." Fiona says not looking at the page.  
  
"We can paint over it." Van says showing her the color legend on the bottom.  
  
"Nope. Its too much house van." Fiona says.  
  
"Well I can hire someone to do it for us. I mean we can make it an us project or an let someone else do it project." Van says as Fiona turns to him with a tiny smile.  
  
"Someone else?" Fiona says in an asking tone.  
  
"Someone else. You know Fiona, I spoil you way too much." Van says as she completely smiles.  
  
After walking down a major hallway, Irvine finally finds them and walks in the area.  
  
"Hey you guys." Irvine says as Fiona and Van turn to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"No man it's ok." Van says. "What's up?"  
  
"Well I don't want the entire Guardian force on alert, but at the same time, I do want to let you guys know that Thomas may be here." Irvine says now seeing the shocked expression on Fiona's face.  
  
"What if he is van?" Fiona asks looking at him.  
  
"I doubt it." Van says. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Well do you remember when you found the broken cable jumper cords in the puddle where your foot was and you didn't know how they got there?" Irvine asks as Van thinks.  
  
"Yeah ok what about it." Van says turning to him.  
  
"Well I think that what happened to me when I climbed out of the Ptera striker to clean the exhaust and I slipped on the oil." Irvine says.  
  
"You sure you and Moonbay weren't playing a joke on each other again?" Van asks.  
  
"No not this time and plus, Moonbay wouldn't do that too me." Irvine says. "Well I guess not, but still."  
  
"Well Irvine if you did see him, where did he go?" Fiona asks hugging closer to Van.  
  
"I didn't see him go anywhere. We had an Injured zoids pilot, pilot of the saber fang, told me he was attacked by a blonde in a white smock." Irvine says recalling the description. "I know it was him."  
  
"Well did you tell Karl?" Van asks.  
  
"No, because more then likely I could be wrong and more then likely I could be right. I want to make sure before I say something." Irvine says sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Van I don't know what I'd do if Thomas did end up being here." Fiona says whimpering.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona, he's not here and if he is, Irvine will make sure he doesn't get anywhere near us." Van says, putting a smile on Irvine's face.  
  
"Well I have to meet 2 people so I best get going." Irvine says walking off.  
  
Irvine leaves sector A and to the exit/entrance to wait for the detective to show up. Not soon after he gets out there, a gustav pulls up. Irvine observes who is driving it and can see the cockpit window open. Two figures soon jump out.  
  
One woman with Black shoulder length hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes climb out of the drivers side, while another with cat slit, hazel eyes and black shoulder length hair climbs out as well.  
  
"Are you Irvine?" Asks the woman with the black hair and blonde highlights.  
  
"Yeah it's me." Irvine says as both women get closer.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages." The young woman says walking up to Irvine.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it Diana." Irvine says hugging her. After getting her hug, Diana turns to the other young woman.  
  
"This, Irvine is Kitty. My new trainee and she is learning how to become just like me." Diana says.  
  
"Yea she has to learn from the best." Irvine says smiling while turning to the other woman. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Kitty says shaking his hand.  
  
"Let's go inside." Irvine says seeing both women inside. Once they all get inside, Diana pulls out her note pad and her pen.  
  
"Now tell me the case." Diana says.  
  
In the recreational area*  
  
"Van I'm going to get something to eat." Fiona says getting up.  
  
"Ok I'm coming with you, just in case Thomas has entered the place. I don't want him hurting you." Van says putting both magazines away and getting up. He and Fiona leave the room and to the cafeteria. While walking, Fiona can hear a familiar voice down one of the other halls.  
  
"I know that voice." Fiona says following the sound. Once they reach a corner, they turn it to run into Irvine and two females, one of which Fiona happens to know.  
  
"Fiona is that you?" Kitty asks looking her over.  
  
"Kitty is that you?" Fiona asks looking her over.  
  
They smile and hug each other. "It is you Fiona. I haven't seen you since high school." Kitty says now looking at Van. "Who is this fine pilot?"  
  
"Oh this is my boyfriend Van." Fiona says as Van smiles and nods. "We're engaged now."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Van says gently.  
  
"Same to you." Kitty says smiling warmly at Van, now turning back towards Fiona. "Congratulations Fiona."  
  
"Thanks. So what have you been doing all this time?" Fiona asks kitty.  
  
"Oh I just got my degree in criminal detective." Kitty says turning to Diana. "This is Diana."  
  
Diana turns briefly to smile, slightly turning from her and Irvine's conversation.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Diana says smiling, now turning back to Irvine.  
  
"You too." Fiona says turning back to Kitty.  
  
"Well we have lots to catch up on." Kitty says pulling out her notebook and pen. "Tell me have you seen a escapee from a mental hospital roam the premises?"  
  
"No I can't say that I have, but I have heard from Irvine over here." Fiona says.  
  
"Have you seen him van?" Kitty asks writing something down.  
  
"No I haven't. Just like Fiona, We have just heard about it." Van says.  
  
"Let's walk and talk about this at the same time." Irvine says.  
  
"Would you like to join us for a little lunch?" Van asks the women.  
  
"We would love to." Diana says.  
  
"Right this way." Irvine says leading everyone to the cafeteria.  
  
Well I'm ending it right here. I'm so tired. If I have any mistakes please point them out and I will fix them later. I hope you all had a merry Christmas.  
  
Well review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Security Camera and Questions

Chapter 6: Security tapes and questions  
  
: Note: I know I put where Kitty says that she hasn't seen Fiona since High school. I know they never went, but I just added that. Forgive me. Well Enjoy the fic!  
  
The detectives show up for a little course work.  
  
In the cafeteria, are the 3 warriors and the 2 detectives, all gathered around the table enjoying their lunch.  
  
"How soon did this accident occur?" Diana asks writing something in her notebook.  
  
"Well before I called you." Irvine says stirring his salad.  
  
"What brings you to a conclusion that he might have been the reason for this?" Diana asks now eyeing Irvine, who swallows what's in his throat.  
  
"Well something like this happened similar to van here. When him and Fiona were in the hangar working on the zoids, his foot got fried by 2 broken Jumper cables that ended up in the water behind him." Irvine explains, now getting Van's attention.  
  
"Who said something about jumper?" Van asks looking up.  
  
"Oh I was explaining to Diana how something happened like that with you, that happened with me today." Irvine says going back to Diana's gaze.  
  
"So how did you meet Van?" Kitty asks Fiona, who is blushing.  
  
"Well we've known each other for a while now." Fiona says taking a sip of her Soda. "We met when we were just, well he was 17." (Was he 17 really? Help me out here)  
  
"Fiona, you are so lucky to have a man like Van." Kitty says looking at Van, who is still indulging himself in his lunch. "I wish I could find one like him."  
  
"Oh there are plenty of them out there. Don't worry you will." Fiona says as her friend smiles.  
  
"You're right." Kitty says opening her notebook.  
  
"Well I do know one loner, his name is Karl Shuboltz." Fiona says as he comes to mind. "Very fine gentlemen."  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember that." Kitty says smiling. "You always were better when it comes to matching"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that." Fiona says now putting her hand on her chin.  
  
Van notices her expression and begins to worry himself.  
  
"Fiona what's wrong?" Van asks as Fiona turns to him with a tiny smile.  
  
"Oh nothing." Fiona says now getting a bad gut feeling.  
  
"You sure? Do you want to go lay down?" Van asks in stress mode.  
  
"Now Van I'm fine." Fiona says now picking up her soda and finishing it.  
  
"Well that's all we can do for now. " Diana says getting up along with Irvine. "I want you to call me if any new activity happens to happen."  
  
"Sure thing." Irvine says. Kitty looks up to see Diana leaving.  
  
"I guess I have to go as well." Kitty says standing. Fiona and Van get up as well to see them out.  
  
"Well it was really nice seeing you again kitty." Fiona says hugging the young woman.  
  
"Same here Fiona. You take care of Van." Kitty says making Fiona smile.  
  
"I will." Fiona says as they all begin walking towards the exit.  
  
Once they exit the Cafeteria, they walk the 2 women to the exit/entrance way of the base.  
  
"Well I thank you Diana, for taking the time to investigate this." Irvine says.  
  
"Anytime. Just let me know if anything arises." Diana says as she and Kitty exit the base.  
  
"Well that was a surprise." Van says not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes it certainly was." Fiona says. "Well I better go unload the crates."  
  
"I'll come with you." Van says following Fiona, as she being walking.  
  
Irvine has to go find Moonbay.  
  
In the Recreational Area*  
  
Moonbay has gotten comfortable and settled in to watch a Movie.  
  
"God it's awful quiet around here right now." Moonbay as she continues to watch the movie. "I wonder what everyone is doing aside from me."  
  
Now coming from the exit/entrance hall, Irvine is now in the main hall leading to the recreational area. After turning a right corner, he finally makes it there to see Moonbay watching a movie. He walks in and takes a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey got a minute?" Irvine asks getting her attention.  
  
"Oh hey Irvine I didn't see you come in. Sure I got a minute." Moonbay says grabbing the remote and turning the Movie on Mute.  
  
"Well Diana and Kitty were just here." Irvine says.  
  
"Who?" Moonbay asks confused.  
  
"Diana and Kitty, the detectives." Irvine says hoping she would get it now.  
  
"Like I said before who?" Moonbay says looking confused.  
  
"Well anyway, I called my good friend Diana from the detection agency, to come and see if she and her new trainee can figure out if Thomas is really in the base.  
  
"Irvine you said you weren't going to make a big deal out of this." Moonbay says looking disappointed.  
  
"I know what I said Moonbay, but I have reason to believe that maybe he is." Irvine says as she turns her gaze back to the tv.  
  
"Does Karl know?" Moonbay asks turning back to him.  
  
"No he doesn't and I don't want him to know until after I can prove his dead beat brother is in here." Irvine says sitting back. "I don't want the whole guardian force on alert because I could be wrong."  
  
"Yeah you could, but at the same time, I never known for you to be wrong about anything." Moonbay says now meeting with Irvine's gaze.  
  
"Thanks Moon." Irvine says smiling.  
  
In the First Aid sector*  
  
Thomas has begins gathering needles and rubbing alcohol.  
  
"I'm going to teach that Fligheit and that Irvine, who isn't even a member of the guardian force, a lesson for shooting me in the shoulder." Thomas says putting the rest of the needles in the bag.  
  
After gathering what he needs, Thomas begins to walk out, but something above the bed, on the shelf catches his attention.  
  
"Hello what's this?" Thomas says reaching up and grabbing the bottle of ether.  
  
"Just what I need to finish the job." Thomas says putting that in his bag. "Now to go find my girlfriend and get rid of those 2 wanna be warriors."  
  
In the Security Room*  
  
Fiona is sitting and watching for any unwanted visitors that maybe lurking around the base.  
  
"Nothing yet. God this has got to be boring." Fiona says spinning in the chair.  
  
"I wish Van could help me do this."  
  
After one final spin, Fiona turns her attention back to the monitor and spots some one in the First aid sector.  
  
"What's this?" Fiona says now zooming the camera in on the person by 75x magnification.  
  
When the person turns around to leave the area, Fiona now gets a good look at his face.  
  
"Oh my god." Fiona says now standing and putting her hands to her mouth.  
  
"It can't be him, It just can't."  
  
Fiona runs out of the security area and to go find van.  
  
Who was it that Fiona really saw? I mean we know but does she? Well read more to find out what happens next.  
  
Please review and Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Evidence

Chapter 7: Evidence  
  
Well 75x Magnification wouldn't be a fluke.  
  
After seeing the Thomas in the First Aid sector, Fiona sets off to find Van.  
  
"I can't believe I saw him. I must be dead tired." Fiona says as she continues to run to the Zoid hangar.  
  
Zoid Hangar*  
  
Van is in the zoid hangar, now after unloading crates. He wiping down the blade liger's back leg.  
  
"You need to stay more clean liger." Van says wiping down the remaining dirt off his leg.  
  
After cleaning off the remaining dirt from the liger's leg, Van puts the towel back on the rack.  
  
"Well liger, I'm going to go watch a bit of some television." Van says looking up at the blade liger. As van begins to leave the hangar, Fiona runs into the hangar, panting and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Van I pant have pant something *pant* to tell you." Fiona says leaning up against the well to catch her breath.  
  
"Whoa Fiona, you look like you ran a marathon to get here." Van says walking up to her.  
  
"Well I couldn't find you anywhere else. Listen, Thomas is in the base." Fiona says now having caught her breath.  
  
"He's what?" Van asks shocked.  
  
"He's in the base. While I was sitting in the security area, I saw someone in the first aid sector and I got a close up on his face. It's Thomas alright." Fiona says now scared.  
  
"Is the tape still in the camera deck?" van asks.  
  
"Yeah it is. We have to warn, well the major first." Fiona says turning to leave. Van turns to leave with her to the security deck.  
  
Security deck*  
  
Fiona is playing back the tape that's in the deck so van can get a look.  
  
"Just keep watching." Fiona says pressing play. Van continues to watch as the camera zooms in, like it did during the recording. Van gets a good look at the guys face.  
  
"Oh my god that is Thomas. So Irvine was right." Van says turning around and picking up the phone behind him.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Fiona asks Van.  
  
"I'm going to alert the major and let him know and he'll take it from his way on." Van says as he listens for the other side to pick up.  
  
"Hello." The other end says. "Karl Shuboltz."  
  
"Hey Karl. Fiona and I are in the security deck right now and last night during a watch, Fiona happens to have found an intruder in the first aid sector." Van explains.  
  
"Is the tape still in the deck?" Karl asks.  
  
"Oh yeah it is." Van says turning around to make sure.  
  
"Ok I'm on my way up." Karl says hanging up with Van. Van puts the receiver down himself and turns back to Fiona.  
  
"Van I'm scared. You know what happened the last time he was around." Fiona says slightly shaking. Van takes her in a loving embrace, holding her close.  
  
"Fiona don't worry ok? I won't let him near you ok?" Van softly says in her ear, making her shaking stop.  
  
"I know you will protect me van, but what about when we separate to go to bed?" Fiona asks looking up at Van.  
  
"I guess I'll have to follow you to your room and watch over you." Van says smiling down at the Zoidian.  
  
"Oh van you know Karl wouldn't go for that." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"I think he can make an exception. Besides I do want to get use to sleeping in the same room with you since we will be getting married soon." Van says as his mind wanders off a bit.  
  
"It won't be that hard." Fiona says still laying on van.  
  
"Wanna demonstrate?" Van asks smirking.  
  
Fiona just playfully pushes him, while he laughs. Karl then walks in.  
  
Karl sees the two hugging close and clears his throat to get their attention. Van and Fiona turns to Karl and quickly let go of each other.  
  
"You call me for an urgency solider." Karl says as an turns to him.  
  
"Yes I did major." Van says as Fiona plays the tape. Karl goes to monitor 3 and is watching the tape closely. The person on camera suddenly turns to the camera view. Karl gets a look at his face.  
  
"Well that certainly looks like Thomas." Karl says taking a good look.  
  
"What do you mean certainly, that is him." Fiona says zooming in one more time.  
  
"That is Thomas." Karl says. "I'll alert the Guardian Force right now. I'll have them on 24 hour watch." Karl says turning to leave, but then stops.  
  
"Something wrong Major?" Van asks concerned.  
  
"Well not really, but Van I'm going to make an exception in this case. I want you to stay close to Fiona, don't let her out of your sight." Karl says turning to them.  
  
Fiona smiles and Van cracks a smile.  
  
Karl turns and leaves, ready to alert the other guardian force members.  
  
"Well you heard him yourself." Van says as Fiona turns the monitor off.  
  
"Well we have to find Irvine and let him know his suspicion was right." Fiona says walking towards the door, but is stopped.  
  
"Why do that when Karl is going to do that for us?" Van asks pulling her back in.  
  
"Well I guess you're right." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Well it's dim lighted in here, quiet, and it's just us. Got any ideas?" Van asks looking down to meet her gaze.  
  
"Maybe just one." Fiona says shutting the door as she walks over to Van. Van makes room on the table where the phone is, putting it on the chair. Fiona walks over to the table and sits down.  
  
"This may be a while." Van whispers leaning in.  
  
"As long as w aren't interrupted." Fiona whispers as Van begins to kiss the Zoidian. The kiss is getting deeper and deeper until the door opens. Van and Fiona part, pretending like nothing happened.  
  
"Can't you knock?" Van asks nervously to a stunned Moonbay.  
  
"I saw nothing." Moonbay says turning away. "Anyway, have you guys heard, that Thomas is actually in here?"  
  
"We know. Fiona was the one who caught him on tape." Van says straightening his clothes and fixing his shirt.  
  
"Well Karl is on the job of alerting the rest of the force. The imperial warriors are already here." Moonbay says turning around. "I wonder if we're safe."  
  
"Don't worry Moon, Karl will make sure none of us are harmed by Thomas." Van says walking towards the door. "Fiona you hungry?"  
  
Fiona looks up at van and replies; yeah I am.  
  
"Wanna join us Moonbay?" Van asks turning to Moonbay.  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm going to find Irvine." Moonbay says leaving. Van and Fiona leave the security deck as well and go on their way to the cafeteria.  
  
Somewhere in the Base*  
  
Thomas is still wandering around trying not to get caught.  
  
"I have to find Fligheit and Irvine. I want my revenge." Thomas says still traveling through the halls. The security breach then goes off.  
  
"Oh great just what I need. Someone one must have spotted me in the base." Thomas whispers squatting with each step. "I have to get to a safe spot until the heat dies down."  
  
Thomas continues to walk while searching for a safe haven.  
  
At the bay Area*  
  
"Diana, something has come up. He's some where in the base." Irvine says talking on the phone.  
  
"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." Diana says hanging up.  
  
Irvine hangs up too, now questioning himself as to how Thomas got in.  
  
"How did he get in here if you need a code to get in or out of here?" Irvine asks himself. "It just doesn't make sense."  
  
In the loading dock*  
  
Thomas has found an empty vent and has climbed in it.  
  
"No one will find me in here." Thomas says while crawling inside the air duck of the fortress. As he is traveling he can see vents that lead to different places in the fortress. Passing by one vent, he can see into his brother's office.  
  
"Typical Karl, always working and no fun." Thomas says as he continues to crawl past. As he continues to crawl, he happens to pass a vent that has a certain blonde tent to it. That catches his attention and he backs up to see if it what he think it may be. It's turns out to be what he suspected.  
  
"Oh how I waited so long to see you." Thomas whispers looking at the back of a familiar blonde haired woman.  
  
From what he is seeing, she is in her room, but is now leaving.  
  
"Don't go anywhere. I want to see you a bit longer besides I haven't seen you for while my love." Thomas says watching her leave the room.  
  
In the hall*  
  
"Why did you have to stop in here again?" Van asks now walking away with Fiona.  
  
"I had to get my jacket. It's rather chilly around here." Fiona says as Van nods.  
  
"It has been quite cold around here." Van says helping her with her jacket. Thomas rushes to the vent that leads out into the hall from the bedrooms. He looks through that vent and begins to growl.  
  
"Not you Fligheit. Get away from my Fiona." Thomas growls while slamming his fist on the floor of the vent, making a rather loud thump sound. Fiona and van stop and look up at the vent.  
  
"Did you hear something van?" Fiona asks looking up.  
  
"Yeah I did, but it could be that another raccoon got in the vents again." Van says turning to Fiona, as they begin walking again. "I told Moonbay after her and Irvine come in after hours to close the doors or wild animals will get in."  
  
Thomas just heard what van says and his eyes are now burning with deep vengeance and hate. Narrowing them at the solider, trying to burn a hole through him.  
  
"I'll show you raccoon Fligheit." Thomas says as he continues to crawl through the vents to a safe haven.  
  
Well do you think they will find him in the air ducks or out in the open? Well you gotta read more to find out.  
  
Review please. Oh and I made Modifications to my story "Zoids Eve Reborn" If you got the time, please check it out and if not, hey it's ok.  
  
Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Surfacing

Chapter 8: Surfacing  
  
Which will surface? The enemy or the wake he leaves behind?  
  
Note: One of my reviewers asked me If I really hated Thomas. If any of you are wondering, Yes I think he is very annoying, well to me anyway and I just don't like him. Well enjoy!  
  
Thomas is traveling through the air ducks while the rest of the Guardian Force is on alert for him.  
  
"I would like to know how he escaped." Karl asks thinking to himself.  
  
The other soliders just shrug.  
  
In the halls*  
  
Thomas is traveling in the ducks while watching the 2 walk down the hall.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to go through this at all. I want it to become quiet again." Fiona says holding the open parts to her jacket.  
  
"Yeah me too. I mean why would they let that psycho out anyway?" Van says smiling to himself.  
  
"He wasn't let out he escaped Van." Fiona says as they turn the corner to Sector B. "I hope the cafeteria is serving something good."  
  
"I hate it when they serve that stuff with all the vegetables in it." Van says thinking of the sick thought.  
  
"Its called Stew." Fiona says as they enter the cafeteria.  
  
In the air ducks*  
  
Thomas just heard what Van said and is fuming mad.  
  
"You're hanging by a threat Fligheit." Thomas says as he continues to travel through the ducks.  
  
On the ground*  
  
Irvine is waiting by the door for Diana to show up.  
  
"Come on Diana where are you?" Irvine asks looking at the clock across from him in the shape of the goylous. (Did I say that right?)  
  
No sooner then the minute hand on the clock hit 5, a red gustav pulls up.  
  
"Finally." Irvine says leaving the doorway and walking up to the gustav. The cockpit door opens and Diana jumps out.  
  
"Hey Irvine." Diana waves as the door to the gustav closes.  
  
"Hey." Irvine says as she walks up to him.  
  
"So he's inside huh?" Diana says taking out her notebook.  
  
"Yeah some how he managed to sneak in." Irvine says showing her inside the base.  
  
Once they come inside, Diana begins to inspect.  
  
"What signs have you seen to know he's inside?" Diana asks looking through the halls.  
  
"Well actually one of the guardian force members got him on tape from the First aid Sector." Irvine says as they continue to walk.  
  
"Which?" Diana asks writing something down.  
  
"Fiona Alisi Lynette." Irvine says surprised that he knows her whole name.  
  
"Oh kitty's friend from way back. Do you know where I can locate her so I can ask a few questions?" Diana asks now turning to Irvine.  
  
"I really don't know, but I think I can take a guess." Irvine says as Diana follows him.  
  
The cafeteria*  
  
Van and Fiona are sitting at a table, near the window. Van is enjoying a sandwich, while Fiona is enjoying a cup of Lemonade.  
  
Van notices that Fiona is thinking and wonders what about.  
  
"Fiona, something wrong?" Van asks as she turns to him.  
  
"Well not really. Just thinking." Fiona says looking down at her cup.  
  
"Thinking about?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"Well Thomas. I mean this whole thing is scaring me Van. I don't want anyone to get hurt again." Fiona says turning back to Van.  
  
"I know and no one will get hurt. Karl will make sure of it so don't worry so much Fiona. And plus, he's got me." Van says grinning. Fiona smiles and blushes.  
  
"What would he do without you." Fiona inquires.  
  
"Not much. I'm hard working and dependable." Van says taking a bit of his sandwich.  
  
"That you are and I admire that most about you." Fiona says taking a sip of her lemonade.  
  
"Oh really? Anything else?" Van asks leaning forward while moving his eyebrows.  
  
"Well there is one thing." Fiona says leaning forward as well. When she opens her mouth to mouth the words, Irvine and Diana walk in, and rush to the table.  
  
"Fiona we need that tape." Irvine says as he stops.  
  
"What Tape?" Fiona asks taking her eyes off Van.  
  
"The security tape." Diana says stepping in. "Irvine told me you were one who saw him on camera in the first aid sector."  
  
"Oh yea that's right." Fiona says standing.  
  
"Now before we go get the tape, I would like to ask you a few questions." Diana says getting out her pen.  
  
"Um ok sure." Fiona says sitting back down.  
  
"Where were you when you saw him on camera?" Diana asks.  
  
"Well I was doing a night watch in the security sector, We all get that job and I had it that night so I was dead bored and my boredom ended when I saw him." Fiona says recalling the past.  
  
"What were your immediate actions after you saw him?" Diana asks writing down what Fiona said last.  
  
"Oh I went and found Van to let him know." Fiona says taking a sip of her lemonade.  
  
"Van what did you do after she told you?" Diana asks turning to van.  
  
"Well I alerted the Major over the guardian force." Van says clearing what's in his mouth.  
  
"Who's the Major?" Diana asks writing down what Van said last.  
  
"Oh that would be Major Karl Shuboltz." Van says eating the remainder of the sandwich.  
  
"OK can we take a look at this tape please?" Diana asks as Fiona stands up.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says drinking the rest of her lemonade. "You coming Van?"  
  
"Yep." Van says getting up.  
  
"Right this way." Fiona says guiding the way to the Security office.  
  
The security Office*  
  
Fiona is playing the tape for when she saw Thomas last.  
  
"Is that him?" Diana asks looking closer.  
  
"Yeah that is him. I don't know how he snuck in to the base without getting caught because all of our exits/entrances have codes." Irvine says watching the tape too.  
  
"Did someone maybe leave the door open or cracked?" Diana asks turning to any one of them in the office.  
  
"Not me." Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"Not even possible. I was in the hangar with liger." Van says turning to Irvine.  
  
"Wasn't near it." Irvine says not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
  
"Can you two give us a minute?" Diana asks politely turning to Van and Fiona.  
  
"Oh sure." Fiona says grabbing Van's arm and pulling him along.  
  
"I'm glad you called me to investigate this." Diana says standing closer to Irvine.  
  
"Why is that?" Irvine asks turning to her.  
  
"It was starting to get boring." Diana says now looking in Irvine's face.  
  
"Your job can't be boring seeing on how you chase after bad guys all the time." Irvine says as Diana gets closer to his face.  
  
"Maybe, but its not all you think it is." Diana says leaning closer to Irvine.  
  
"Then what is it?" Irvine says anticipating.  
  
"You'll just have to see for yourself." Diana says now closing the gap between them. Irvine endures the kiss until the door opens.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't trying to interrupt anything." Moonbay says looking at the two.  
  
"Oh nothing happened. We were just going over something." Diana says trying to cover up what happened. "I'm going to go talk to the major."  
  
Diana leaves the room, now leaving Moonbay and Irvine.  
  
"Oh whoa before you give me that look of death, I didn't do anything to bring that on." Irvine says turning off the monitor and removing the tape.  
  
"I said nothing. I just came to get the stun gun." Moonbay says picking it up.  
  
"You're going to say something later." Irvine says walking up to her.  
  
"You never know." Moonbay says leaving. Irvine goes back in the room to put the tape back on the shelf and set up for his night watch later.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming when my best friend just kissed me." Irvine says putting the tape on the shelf.  
  
Air duck*  
  
Thomas is getting tired of coughing and sneezing the dust out of the way so he's going to find a safer place.  
  
"I have to get down from here." Thomas says crawling past a vent. He comes across a vent that leads to a dark room.  
  
"Hello what do we have here." Thomas says observing how dark the room is. He pushes the vent open enough and slides through it. He lands on the floor, not knowing he's not the only one in there.  
  
Irvine turns to the door to put up Occupied from Vacant and notices someone is in there with him.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Irvine asks as the dark figure turns to him.  
  
"Your worst Nightmare." Thomas says turning around as spraying ether in Irvine's face. Irvine coughs a few times before passing out.  
  
"One down, lots more to get rid of. Then it's down to Me and Fligheit." Thomas says smiling evily.  
  
He quietly walks out of the room and begins creeping down the hall yet again trying not to get caught.  
  
Well it ends here. I'm tired. I hope you like this and please review telling me so.  
  
Happy New year to you all. 


	9. Chapter 9: Enemy Wake

Chapter 9: Enemy wake  
  
Hey everyone and Sorry this took so long coming out .I needed time to think about what this chapter would be about. Plus I'm recovering from a flame alert. I'm cool, so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thomas has already taken down his victim number 1.  
  
"I finally taken care of that Irvine. Now to find Van." Thomas says as he continues to stalk the halls.  
  
The bay of the Ultrasauras*  
  
Diana has found Karl and is discussing the matter of his brother.  
  
"Has he always had these tendencies to get that way?" Diana asks anticipating his answer.  
  
"No Thomas never did have those tendencies." Karl says answering the question.  
  
"What drove him to do what he is doing now?" Diana asks turning back to Karl, after writing down what he said last.  
  
"Thomas was always weird so I really can't answer that." Karl says now seeing Diana's blank expression.  
  
Computer Sector*  
  
Fiona and Van are keeping tabs on the area around the base. Van turns from his computer to see Fiona, who seems to be having a lot on her mind.  
  
"Fiona can I ask you something?" Van asks now having Fiona turn to him.  
  
"Sure van what is it?" Fiona says now looking completely at him.  
  
"I noticed by your expression, something is bothering you. mind sharing?" Van asks concerned.  
  
"Well Van I'm scared. After all we have been through tonight and having to show Diana that tape, Van I know he's going to do something drastic." Fiona says trying to hold back her tears. Van walks up to her and pulls her in an embrace.  
  
"Hey don't cry Fiona. I told you if he is coming to cause any trouble then I'll take care of it." Van says trying to calm Fiona down.  
  
"I know what you said, but Van anything can happen. This time he can be more dangerous then before." Fiona chokes out through what little crying she is doing.  
  
"Then I'll be ready for him." Van says as his eyes narrow.  
  
Sector B's hallway*  
  
Moonbay is coming from the first aid room and going back to the security room. She's humming a happy tune for when she reaches the door, her humming stops.  
  
"Hey Irvine I'm--- Her words trail off when she turns on the light to see Irvine unconscious on the ground.  
  
Moonbay drops the stun gun and run over to where Irvine is.  
  
"Irvine, Irvine wake up. What happened?" Moonbay says shaking Irvine, who groans.  
  
"Th-om-as." Irvine moans out turning over.  
  
"Thomas, he did this to you?" Moonbay asks again shaking him. Irvine doesn't respond the second time.  
  
"Irvine, Irvine." Moonbay screams trying to wake him up. He doesn't respond.  
  
"I have to tell Karl." Moonbay says leaving the room and down the hall.  
  
The bay*  
  
Karl and Diana are done talking and she is going to leave.  
  
"Well thank you for your time Major. Inform me if something comes up." Diana says as they shake hands.  
  
"Will do." Karl says as he escorts her to the door. Diana is about to leave when Moonbay shows up, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Karl you have to get a guard to search the halls. I just found Irvine in the security room Unconscious. He said Thomas did it." Moonbay says as a look of shock hit Karl and Diana.  
  
"I think you got my call now." Karl says as he, Moonbay and Diana rush to the scene.  
  
Security Bay*  
  
Irvine has come to and turns on his back. He feels a bit dizzy, but wakes up to see the light on.  
  
"Moonbay." Irvine calls out. "I could have sworn she was here."  
  
When Irvine begins to stand up, the three rush in.  
  
"Irvine are you ok?" Diana asks going over to him and helping him stand.  
  
"Thomas, He is in here." Irvine says holding his head. "I have a headache."  
  
"Do you know where he was headed after he knocked you out?" Karl asks also helping Irvine stand.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's to find Van." Irvine says trying to get his vision into focus.  
  
"I'll go get some aspirin." Moonbay says leaving the security room. She is now walking down the halls with boiling blood.  
  
"When I get my hands on Thomas, I'm going to tie his throat in a knot." Moonbay says in an angry tone. Moonbay finally reaches the First aid room and goes inside, only to have the door closed behind her.  
  
Moonbay turns around in surprise to see the cause of Irvine's fall.  
  
"Remember me?" Thomas says grinning while walking towards Moonbay.  
  
"What did you do to Irvine?" Moonbay yells feeling around for the nearest object just in case Thomas tries something.  
  
"The same thing I'm going to do to you, only worse. I didn't forget how you tried to collapse my wind pipe." Thomas says walking slowly towards Moonbay.  
  
"Come any closer and I will make sure you won't be found." Moonbay warning picking up an IV needle.  
  
"Aww so you're going to draw some blood from me will you?" Thomas says getting an Inch closer with each word.  
  
"I'm warning you Thomas. Stay away before you lose way more then your mind this time." Moonbay says now putting the needle in front of her.  
  
Thomas smiles and pulls out his knife. Moonbay catches a glimpse of the knife and tries to move out of his range.  
  
"Now do you think running will help?" Thomas says quickly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him, holding the sharp end of the knife up to neck.  
  
"Thomas let me go or you'll be sorry." Moonbay chokes out while watching the knife closely.  
  
"I don't think so, it'll be you who will be sorry." Thomas says slightly cutting her throat, but not deep enough to kill her.  
  
He lets go of Moonbay and she falls to the ground, holding her throat.  
  
"You won't get away with this Thomas." Moonbay chokes out while holding her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry I think I already have." Thomas says licking the knife and walking towards the door. Thomas exits the room and continues on is way to find Van.  
  
Computer Sector*  
  
Vans have finally calmed Fiona down and have gotten back to work.  
  
"Well I guess nothing is coming up, so I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Van says turning his computer off. "You want to join me?"  
  
"Sure. I can use a little something." Fiona says turning off her computer.  
  
"Then let's go." Van says taking Fiona by the hand.  
  
Fiona shuts off the lights and follows Van out of the room.  
  
"I guess seeing Thomas again just shook me up." Fiona says now smiling.  
  
"Well I could have told you that. It's just seeing him again that upset you. Karl is on the case of making sure he doesn't hurt any of us." Van says now assuring Fiona.  
  
"I guess you're right." Fiona says hugging close to Van. While walking to the cafeteria, Van and Fiona happen to pass first aid and can see Moonbay on the ground holding her neck.  
  
"Van I just saw Moonbay back there." Fiona says as she runs back to the First Aid. Van follows her in to see what's wrong with Moonbay. Fiona walks in and over to Moonbay, helping her up.  
  
"Moonbay are you ok?" Fiona asks holding her by the shoulder.  
  
"Thomas, that bastard is in here. He did this to me and knocked Irvine out." Moonbay says still holding her neck.  
  
Van gets some wrapping gauze and brings it over to wrap Moonbay's neck.  
  
"How deep is the cut?" Fiona asks as she lightly, but carefully lifts up Moonbay's head to see the cut.  
  
"Not that deep, but it hurts so be careful." Moonbay says removing her hand. Fiona gets a look at the cut and grabs some peroxide on the table behind her along with some cotton balls to help the wound heal.  
  
"Don't worry Moonbay I'm going to catch him and when I do, I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Van says applying the gauze. "Is the cut real deep?"  
  
"No it isn't and thank god it's not." Fiona says wiping the rest of the blood off her neck. "You'll be ok Moonbay."  
  
"I'll go get the Major and have him send someone out to patrol the halls." Van says applying the rest of the Gauze.  
  
"Be careful Van." Fiona says with pleading eyes.  
  
"I will Fiona." Van says exiting the room. Van begins to venture down the halls to find Karl.  
  
Ok well end of this. I'm tired and I really tried with this one. Thunk up the ideas while going along typing. So please review anyway and tell me how you like it. I'm not worried about flamers anymore because a nice virus will deal with them.  
  
Thanks and please review. 


	10. Chapter 10: Encounter

Chapter 10: Encounter  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks. Been busy and got a new computer I'm still learning about. New story coming soon. Enjoy!  
  
Van is out in the hall, which can mean he might be in danger.  
  
"I hope I can find Karl before I become one of Thomas's victims." Van says as he continues to walk towards the bay.  
  
"I don't think that can be avoided." A voice from behind Van speaks out. Van quickly turns around to see his last nightmare.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Van asks now backing up.  
  
"Does it matter? Now that's it just you and me, Let me take care of you while I still have the chance." Thomas says pulling out a much bigger knife.  
  
"Is that all you got? Well I'll make you pay for what you did to Moonbay and Irvine." Van says as Thomas charges towards him.  
  
"They had it coming and Moonbay, she has too much mouth." Thomas says now jumping on Van. Van slings him off, only for him to swipe the knife past van's wrist barely touching it.  
  
"Well she may have too much mouth, but she's better at being a guardian force member then you ever will." Van says observing his wrist. "Didn't your mother ever teach you never to play with sharp objects? Someone could get hurt."  
  
Thomas shakes off his words and continues attacking him.  
  
"This is your last day Fligheit. After I kill you, I'm taking Fiona and we are going to start a family." Thomas taunts now pressing his knife closer to Van's neck. Van is trying very hard to keep the knife far away as possible.  
  
"She would rather eat the liger's dust then to ever end up with someone like you." Van says now gathering enough strength and pushing Thomas off.  
  
"Well after I'm through with you, she wouldn't have much of a choice now would she?" Thomas says standing up.  
  
"Who said I was checking out? It's not nice to assume things Thomas." Van says getting up as well.  
  
Thomas jumps on Van again.  
  
First Aid*  
  
Fiona is watching the door, looking for Van.  
  
"I wonder where he went." Fiona says to herself. Moonbay picks at the gauze.  
  
"Stop picking at the gauze Moonbay or your neck will never heal." Fiona says noticing it moved.  
  
"I'm sorry Fiona, but this stuff Itches." Moonbay trying hard not to scratch it.  
  
"I know it itches, it's part of the healing process." Fiona says now fixing it. "Stay here, I'm going to look for Van."  
  
"Be careful Fiona." Moonbay says. Fiona smiles and nods.  
  
"I will be." Fiona says now leaving first Aid. Once out in the halls, she gets sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Van, Van where are you?" Fiona calls out, hoping to be heard.  
  
Other hall*  
  
While still fighting with Thomas, Van can hear Fiona's voice.  
  
"That's Fiona." Van says pushing Thomas off.  
  
"Where?" Thomas asks perking up and turning around. While he's distracted, Van punches Thomas, making him drop his knife. Thomas falls over and Van stands up, now listening for the sound of her voice again.  
  
"Fiona." Van calls out hoping she would hear him.  
  
Other hall*  
  
"Van I'm over here." Fiona yells, now following the sound of his voice.  
  
"Fiona stay right there. I'm coming." Van calls out. Van looks back at Thomas, who is unconscious, and walks off to find Fiona. Fiona walks from the hall she's in, not knowing that her and van are about to have a head on collision. When they both come to a corner, they bump into each other.  
  
"Ouch. Hey watch where you are. Van trails off now looking at Fiona.  
  
"Same here." Fiona says smiling now standing up. Van stands up and rushes over to Fiona, taking her an embrace.  
  
"Van what took you so long?" Fiona asks worried.  
  
"I ran into a bit of trouble." Van says trying to cover the real reason.  
  
"Van, what trouble?" Fiona asks looking up at him.  
  
"Thomas. He got a hold of me, on my way to find the Major." Van says looking at Fiona, whose eyes are close to tears.  
  
"Are you hurt? What happened?" Fiona asks observing Van.  
  
"I'm fine. Listen let's go find the major now before Thomas wakes up." Van says letting go of Fiona.  
  
"Wakes up? Van what did you do to him?" Fiona asks as Van turns to leave.  
  
"He's unconscious." Van says taking Fiona by the hand. "Let's go."  
  
Van and Fiona being walking in the opposite direction of where Van hit Thomas, trying to make sure they don't run into him.  
  
Other hall*  
  
Thomas has just woken up, looking around to Find Van anywhere.  
  
"Damn Fligheit. He's going to pay for what he did to me." Thomas says now standing on his own two feet and stumbling along the way.  
  
Security Bay*  
  
Karl is trying hard to keep Irvine from leaving.  
  
"I wonder Moonbay is with those aspirin." Irvine asks still feeling the headache from the ether.  
  
"I'll go check." Diana says leaving but is stopped. She turns to see Karl is holding her back.  
  
"I can't have you roaming these halls and something happens to you." Karl says as Diana walks back in the room.  
  
"I'll go look." Irvine says getting up.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk, let alone take care of yourself if you do run into Thomas?" Karl asks watching Irvine leave.  
  
"Positive." Irvine says say now completely leaving the room. While out walking through the halls, Irvine is hoping not to run into Thomas, but also hoping Moonbay is ok. He reaches First Aid without any trouble. He looks in to see Moonbay on the bed, with gauze around her neck.  
  
"What happened to you?" Irvine asks walking in and over to her.  
  
Moonbay looks up briefly, but doesn't respond.  
  
"Moonbay are you ok, please say something." Irvine says hoping she will talk to him.  
  
"Well since I'm not Diana, then why should I say anything." Moonbay snaps a bit.  
  
"Don't tell me that is why you're acting like this." Irvine says taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Who said it was?" Moonbay asks turning away.  
  
"Listen Moonbay if you think something is going on between us, then its not." Irvine says.  
  
"Well that kiss you two shared wasn't saying otherwise." Moonbay says as she continues to have her back turned to Irvine.  
  
"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her and besides, She and I grew up together. We are friends, from way back when." Irvine says sighing. "Besides I think you already know who's a match for me and who isn't."  
  
Moonbay turns to Irvine and displays a weak smile.  
  
"So do we have an understanding?" Irvine asks looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah we do. I just didn't know how to react when I saw that." Moonbay says trying to block the image.  
  
"I know how you feel and besides if I saw you kissing another guy, I would rip his throat out." Irvine says making Moonbay laugh a bit.  
  
"Are you serious?" Moonbay asks with a questioned look.  
  
"I would have the lighting Saix have him for lunch." Irvine says scratching his head.  
  
"Thanks Irvine." Moonbay says now hugging him. Irvine observes the Gauze and can see blood.  
  
"Moon, what happened?" Irvine asks letting her go.  
  
"Thomas cut me, but not deep enough to kill me." Moonbay says slightly touching it. "It itches like hell."  
  
"It's healing." Irvine says now searching for the bottle of aspirin. When he finds it, he opens it, pours two in the palm of his hand and then throws them in his mouth, where he swallows them.  
  
"No water?" Moonbay asks as Irvine closes the bottle back.  
  
"Don't need it." Irvine says putting the bottle back.  
  
"Well does Diana know that you and her aren't serious?" Moonbay asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah she knows, but I think when she did that, she was caught up in the moment." Irvine says now helping Moonbay up.  
  
"I don't want to see her hurt you know." Moonbay says getting up.  
  
"Don't worry. Me and her always made a promise, never to date friends." Irvine says assuring Moonbay. "Now to get something I didn't get."  
  
Moonbay watches Irvine's actions closely. He leans in now kissing her. She's enjoying it.  
  
Hall B*  
  
Van and Fiona have made it to the security bay only to find Karl and Diana there.  
  
"Karl where is Irvine?" Van asks observing the room.  
  
"He went to go find Moonbay." Karl says. "Diana, I'll show you out."  
  
"I can't leave until I know Irvine is ok." Diana says turning to Karl.  
  
"Diana, it's best if you leave now. I ran into Thomas in the halls and he's out to get just about anyone." Van says. Karl nods in agreement.  
  
"Ok well will at least let me know he's ok?" Diana asks now dropping her protest.  
  
"Ok I'll see you out." Karl says as they leave the bay.  
  
"Will they be ok being out there?" Fiona asks looking at them leave.  
  
"I seriously doubt if Thomas would attack his own brother." Van says turning off the lights.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Well let's go see if Moonbay is ok and after that go find Irvine." Fiona says as Van nods.  
  
They leave the security room and begin down the hall.  
  
"I hope we don't run into him again." Van says as Fiona nods.  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
Van and Fiona turn to who spoke. Fiona clings to van, as he narrows his eyes.  
  
Ok people. I know you were all looking for this and here it is. Please tell me how you like it. These great ideas came while I was asleep. Weird huh? Well review and Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11: Damaged

Chapter 11: Damaged  
  
Do you hate it when people sneak up on you?  
  
"Wish granted Fligheit." Thomas says from behind them, making them turn to him.  
  
"Thomas, why are you doing this?" Fiona asks with fear in her voice.  
  
"Why you ask my dear, because it's simple. Fligheit here is nothing but a wanna be Guardian force member that should be removed permanently." Thomas says taking a step towards them.  
  
"Thomas you're only doing this because you can't compete with me." Van says still holding Fiona. "Just don't include Fiona. She has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Who said she would be in it? It's you I'm after." Thomas says pulling out his knife and taking yet another inch towards them.  
  
"Thomas step off I'm warning you." Van says now putting Fiona behind him.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Thomas taunts. "Report me to the mental institution?"  
  
"Van what are we going to do?" Fiona asks clinging to him.  
  
"I know what I'm going to do, but as for you, run and get Karl." Van says taking off his gloves. "This is about to get personal."  
  
Fiona nods and runs the other direction away from them. Van narrows his eyes at Thomas, who grins at him.  
  
"You're dumber then I fully thought you were." Thomas says exposing her blade to Van.  
  
"I maybe dumb to you, but to the others, I'm best thing that happened to the guardian force." Van says watching Thomas's every move.  
  
"Well after I get rid you, I'm taking your place, your life and Fiona." Thomas says positioning to pounce.  
  
"My father dealt with losers like you and if he could take them down, you'll be no problem." Van says preparing for Thomas's jump.  
  
"And where do you think that got him? Don't worry you'll be joining him pretty soon." Thomas says moving to a good angle to pounce Van.  
  
"I would like to see you try." Van says still observing.  
  
Thomas grins and jumps on Van, now tackling him to the ground.  
  
The halls*  
  
Fiona is running through the halls, looking for the first available guard or Major.  
  
"I hope van can at least stall Thomas long enough for me to get a guard." Fiona says as she thinks about Van. "Hope he's alright."  
  
First Aid*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine separate finally, both breathing for air.  
  
"Wow I didn't expect that." Moonbay says trying to regain her balance.  
  
"I know you didn't. That's what I wanted to do before I knew you were upset at me because of Diana." Irvine says fixing his eye patch.  
  
"I hope I'm not making you choose." Moonbay says now sounding guilty.  
  
"No you're not." Irvine says looking at her now.  
  
"Even though we said we never date friends, what do we call ourselves doing?" Moonbay asks now making Irvine think.  
  
"I don't know. Just being friends?" Irvine asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah maybe." Moonbay says walking up to Irvine slowly.  
  
"So do you want to continue this friend?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Moonbay says quietly slowing approaching the gap between them. She is an inch from closing that gap for when Fiona walks in panting.  
  
"You guys have to help me." Fiona pants as they turn to her.  
  
"What's wrong Fiona?" Moonbay asks rushing to her.  
  
"Van and Thomas are in the other hall. Thomas is trying to kill Van." Fiona says now having to have caught her breath. "I have to find the major."  
  
"Karl is seeing Diana out of the base, so at least someone will be alive just in case something happens." Irvine says also rushing to Fiona's aid. "What hall are they in?"  
  
"The hall leading to the Security room." Fiona says turning to Irvine.  
  
"Ok. Moonbay you stay here with Fiona and stay out of sight." Irvine says leaving the room.  
  
Hall*  
  
Van and Thomas are still fighting, wit Thomas having the upper hand.  
  
"Just give up now Fligheit and save yourself the humiliation." Thomas says trying to break through Van's guard.  
  
"I'm not giving up. You're going to pay for the last time you terrorized everyone here and you even hurt Fiona." Van says pushing him off.  
  
"You pathetic attempt to stop me last time didn't work, so what makes you think this time you will actually succeed?" Thomas asks getting up.  
  
"I see it worked." Van says observing his arm. He has a slight cut.  
  
"Well this is the end for you Fligheit, but don't worry, I'll make sure to bring Fiona and the five kids to visit your grave every chance we get." Thomas says smiling wickedly.  
  
"Stop dragging Fiona into this. This is our fight." Van says getting mad at His future assumptions.  
  
"Fine, let's finish this so I can be part of the mourning crowd." Thomas says narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Only thing about that will be you're going to be the one they mourn over." Van says, slightly massaging his shoulders a bit. "Now are we going to keep talking, or are we going to get this over with?"  
  
Thomas smiles at his question.  
  
Fist Aid*  
  
Fiona is pacing, making Moonbay nervous.  
  
"Fiona can you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Moonbay says trying not to get frustrated.  
  
"I can't help it. Something could have happened to Van." Fiona says as she continues to pace.  
  
"Nothing happened to Van. More then likely something happened to Thomas." Moonbay says trying to calm Fiona down.  
  
"I don't know. Not from the way he was talking." Fiona says as she stops pacing. "That's it, I'm going out there."  
  
"Fiona you heard Irvine, don't go any where." Moonbay says stopping her.  
  
"I can't just wait around and think something may have happened to him." Fiona says now leaving the room.  
  
"Fiona, come back here." Moonbay calls out to her. The Zoidian is already half way the hall.  
  
Section B hall*  
  
Irvine has just came from the A hall while looking for Van.  
  
"I should have known better going in that hall." Irvine says now seeing the two up ahead. Thomas is slinging Van around like a rag doll.  
  
"Get up Van. A real man doesn't stop in the middle of a fight." Thomas taunts now seeing Van's hardly moving body on the ground.  
  
"I'm not giving up." Van says turning on his side.  
  
Irvine, who can see Van is now immobile, runs up behind Thomas and jumps on him.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone else?" Irvine says as Thomas swings to hit him.  
  
"Get off me." Thomas says now grabbing Irvine's arm and slinging him to the ground. Irvine lands right next to Van.  
  
Fiona, who has just shown up, can see the two lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god Van, Irvine." Fiona calls out, now catching Thomas's attention.  
  
She looks at him as he turns away from them and now to her.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Fiona asks watching Thomas walk from around their immobile bodies.  
  
"I did nothing to them except put them where they should be, lying at my feet." Thomas says walking ever so slowly towards Fiona.  
  
"Stay away from me you deranged Psycho." Fiona says sternly while backing up.  
  
"And what if I don't, you're going to call on Van to help you?" Thomas says in a mocking tone.  
  
Fiona continues to back away as Thomas gets closer and closer, inch by inch.  
  
Ok I think you know how this ends. I'm tired. New story possibly out today and my other story will be updated as well. Review like you always do and see ya next story or chapter.  
  
Thanks. 


	12. Chapter 12: Thomas's Revenge

Chapter 12: Thomas's revenge (will change title later.)  
  
Van and Irvine are at Thomas's mercy.  
  
"Thomas, what do you want from us?" Fiona asks as she continues to back up.  
  
"Nothing. I want Fligheit six feet under and you on my arm as my wife." Thomas says as he continues to walk forward towards Fiona.  
  
"I will never marry you and I seriously doubt Van would let some psycho like you defeat him that easily." Fiona yells.  
  
"Fiona you can either cooperate or go down with them." Thomas says sternly, with his teeth gritting together.  
  
Instead of saying anything else, Fiona turns to run, but is stopped by Thomas grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him.  
  
"Where did you think you were going?" Thomas hisses in her ear, making her heart face faster.  
  
"Let go of me." Fiona pleads.  
  
"I love you Fiona. I don't think I could ever find someone like you so please don't make me hurt you." Thomas whispers in her ear. Fiona gets fed up by him and leans down, biting his arm. Thomas releases Fiona and grabs his arm. Finding a clear way to run, Fiona runs while Thomas is in pain.  
  
"That stupid woman. I guess I will have no witnesses." Thomas says pulling out his gun.  
  
"I don't think it's smart to move." A voice from behind Thomas says. Thomas turns to see Moonbay standing an Inch from him and holding a stun gun.  
  
"Did I take care of you a while back?" Thomas taunts.  
  
"Not enough to keep me down." Moonbay says turning on the stunner.  
  
"Oh I see you found a toy. Do you think that's going to stop me?" Thomas asks now walking towards Moonbay.  
  
"Stay back or else." Moonbay says now putting the switching on "high voltage"  
  
"And if I don't? What are you going to do sting me?" Thomas says now grabbing Moonbay's arm, squeezing it making her drop the stun gun.  
  
"You pests just don't get it." Thomas says holding Moonbay's arm.  
  
"Let go of my arm." Moonbay says balling up her fist on the other hand.  
  
"When I try to kill you, you come back for more." Thomas says with his left eye twitching. (Sign one of insanity)  
  
Moonbay gets fed up and swings her fist at Thomas, who catches it. He twists her wrist around. Moonbay is trying to pull her hand away, but can't.  
  
"You still won't give up." Thomas says as he continues to twist her wrist, making her yell in agony.  
  
"Let go." Moonbay says through the pain now raising her foot to kick him. Before she can kick him, He let's go of her arm and punches her, knocking her out.  
  
"They never learn." Thomas says spitting at Moonbay's unconscious body.  
  
Back of the fortress*  
  
Karl has just seen Diana out and is walking back to the office when Fiona runs up to him.  
  
"Karl you have to help me." Fiona says catching her breath and crying at the same time.  
  
"Fiona, what happened?" Karl asks walking up to her and trying to calm her down.  
  
"Thomas, he grabbed me and threatened to kill me." Fiona says leaning on Karl and crying into his shirt.  
  
"This has got to stop. Where were you when this happened?" Karl asks calming her down.  
  
"By the security room in Hall B." Fiona says through her crying now calming down a bit.  
  
"Come with me. Thomas won't attack me." Karl says as Fiona nods.  
  
Hall B*  
  
Van stirs and finally turns over, opening his eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Van asks himself sitting up and looking around, seeing Irvine and Moonbay unconscious next to him.  
  
"He got Moonbay." Van says looking at her unconscious form. "If I know the psycho, he went after Fiona. I have to find him."  
  
Van gets up, but stumbles a bit. When his balance gathers, he begins down the hall to find Fiona and Thomas.  
  
The Main Hall*  
  
Thomas is stalking the halls and looking in every crevice for Fiona.  
  
"Fiona, dear, don't be afraid. Come out of hiding." Thomas yells still stalking the halls.  
  
Hall B. Same route* (sorry for so many halls. I have seen the blueprints to the Ultrasarus Fortress)  
  
Van is traveling down the hall trying to remember what happened before he blacked out on the floor.  
  
"I heard Fiona's Voice." Van says to himself. "She was there when I blacked out. I hope I get to hear her voice again." Unnoticed to him, Fiona and Karl have just turned to corner and can see him up ahead, but not clear enough to know it's him for sure.  
  
"Who's that?" Fiona asks looking up ahead to see a figure.  
  
"I don't know, but just to be safe." Karl says pulling out his gun. "You up ahead turn around."  
  
That catches Van's attention and he turns around.  
  
"Back up slowly." Karl demands. The figure up ahead comes back in the direction. When he is in clear view, Fiona can see that it's van clearly.  
  
"It's Van." Fiona says smiling and running up to him, hugging him. Karl puts his gun away.  
  
"Fiona, I never thought I would see you again." Van says hugging back. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No. Thomas threatened to kill me." Fiona says as her eyes well up with tears again.  
  
"Van I'm sorry, but I thought you were Thomas." Karl says apologetically.  
  
"Hey it's alright. Let's find him and put an end to his terrorism." Van says as he continues to hold Fiona. "No one threatens Fiona and lives."  
  
"Fiona told me he was by the security room." Karl says. "But we have to get Fiona to a safe place."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just go find Thomas." Fiona says wiping her tears away.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Van asks wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
"I'll be fine." Fiona says looking into Van's eyes with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Awe isn't this touching." A taunting voice behind them speaks. Karl turns and pulls out his gun. Van looks up and Fiona turns around in horror.  
  
"Out of all the scum on planet zi you had to be the kind that walked the face of this planet." Van hisses.  
  
"Weren't you dead back there with the rest of those losers." Thomas says growling.  
  
"I'm not that easily defeated." Van says. "Oh and you threatened Fiona. No one threatens my Fiancé and lives."  
  
"Oh yeah I was looking for you, darling Fiona." Thomas says staring sharply at her. "You didn't have to hide from me. Now come to your future husband."  
  
"Stay away from me." Fiona says now getting behind Van.  
  
"Thomas, I don't know what got you to acting this way or what made you get like this, but I'm afraid I can't let you continue." Karl says holding his gun up to Thomas. "Van you and Fiona get out of here now. This might get nasty."  
  
"Karl, I'm not leaving you with this lunatic." Van says turning to Thomas. "God knows what can happen if I turn my back."  
  
"Better listen to what he says Van." Thomas says grinning at Karl. "No telling how this will go."  
  
"Van let's go." Fiona says yanking on his arm.  
  
"Fiona, I'm going to stay and help Karl. You go get help." Van says not taking his eyes off Thomas.  
  
"I can handle it. Van get Fiona to safety now." Karl says louder then before.  
  
"But Karl." Van protests.  
  
"NOW." Karl yells. Van takes one look back before running off in the other direction.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Fiona asks concerned.  
  
"So he says. Let's go see if the others are ok." Van says taking Fiona by the hand.  
  
Will Karl really be ok? and are the other two ok? We'll find out.  
  
Sorry if this chapter like my other chapter 3 is kinda off. It's late and I have no homework. So please review telling me what I should change, if anything and I'll be happy to do it. Flamers as usual, no one cares if you don't like it.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13: Reign of Memory

Chapter 13: Reign of Memory  
  
Will Karl actually shoot his brother?  
  
Thomas stands facing Karl, who is holding the gun to him.  
  
"Come on Karl, are you actually going to shoot me?" Thomas taunts staring at Karl, who is trying not to give in.  
  
"If I have to I will." Karl says still holding the gun on him.  
  
"You wouldn't actually." Thomas says taking an inch towards Karl.  
  
"Stay back or you'll be sorry." Karl says gripping his finger around the trigger.  
  
"Karl, we both know you wouldn't shoot me if your life depended on it. Now let's end this." Thomas says walking towards Karl, who is slowly putting his gun down. He puts his gun down as Thomas approaches.  
  
"You're right let's settle this like men." Karl says now putting his gun away. When Karl puts his gun away a sudden rush of pain hits him. He looks down to see he's been stabbed then up at Thomas who is smiling.  
  
"Why Thomas?" Karl asks now toppling over.  
  
"If your life depended on it and it did." Thomas says now spitting on Karl and walking off to find Van and Fiona, leaving Karl in pain holding his abdomen.  
  
Security room hall*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are still lying out. Irvine suddenly moves and opens his eyes. He looks over at Moonbay who is still unconscious.  
  
"Man not Moonbay." Irvine groans getting up. He crawls over to Moonbay and shakes her slightly.  
  
"Moonbay wake up. Are you ok?" Irvine asks shaking her, but no response.  
  
"Moonbay it's me Irvine. Can you hear me?" Irvine tries again this time picking up her right hand and feeling for a pulse in the wrist. He can feel a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive. I have to get her someplace safe." Irvine says now standing up himself. He leans down and picks Moonbay up.  
  
"Hey Moon, ever heard of a diet." Irvine says now getting her in a comfortable position and turns to walk away. Before he gets a good inch, Van and Fiona run up to him.  
  
"Irvine are you ok?" Van asks looking at Irvine and now seeing Moonbay. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Thomas got her too. I'm fine." Irvine says looking at the unconscious Moonbay. "Where is Thomas now?"  
  
"He's with Karl. I tried to help, but he told me to get Fiona to a safe place." Van explains. "Something and anything could have happened to him."  
  
"You should have stuck around regardless of what he said. Thomas is dangerous and is capable of anything. Leaving him can and will mean death." Irvine says noticing Van's guilty expression.  
  
"Will Moonbay ok?" Fiona inquires curiously.  
  
"She still has a pulse. Listen we have to get Moonbay and Fiona to a safe place, then Van you and I are going to hunt Thomas down." Irvine says taking another look at Moonbay. "This ends today."  
  
"Let me help you out there." Van says walking up to Irvine and taking Moonbay from him. "Let's find someplace safe."  
  
Outside the base*  
  
Diana is sitting in the gustav thinking anything could happen with Thomas in there with them.  
  
"I can't be out here when anything could be going on." Diana says now climbing out of the gustav. She closes the cock pit door and runs back up to the base.  
  
Inside*  
  
Van and Irvine found a remote room near the hangar for the girls to hide until Thomas is dealt with.  
  
"Fiona you stay here with Moonbay until she wakes up and if she asks, I'm taking care of business." Irvine says. Fiona nods.  
  
"Let's go." Van says as he and Irvine leave the room and being the search for Thomas.  
  
Exit/Entrance*  
  
Diana has made it back in and is looking frantically around the halls for Irvine, but instead can hear some groaning off in the distance.  
  
"Irvine." Diana calls out.  
  
No response, but the groaning continues. Diana runs in the direction of the sound. She sees a figure up ahead that is lying on the ground rolled up.  
  
"Irvine is that you?" Diana asks now getting closer and can see a blonde. Diana gets a bit closer and can now see its Karl. She runs over and kneels at his side.  
  
"Are you ok Karl?" Diana says turning him over slightly.  
  
"Thomas, he stabbed me." Karl chokes out.  
  
"You're going to be ok. Just come on." Diana says helping him off the ground and helping him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks Diana." Karl says weakly smiling.  
  
"No problem. Where is First Aid?" Diana asks turning to Karl.  
  
"Make a right up ahead and then make a left. First door to your left." Karl explains as Diana now walks in that direction.  
  
Hall A*  
  
Van and Irvine are still searching every area for Thomas.  
  
"I wonder where that scum ran off to." Irvine wonders.  
  
"Not Far. He's looking for me or Fiona. So more then likely not far." Van says watching behind him and Irvine.  
  
Remote room*  
  
Fiona is sitting at the desk in the room and thinking about Van.  
  
"I hope he's ok." Fiona worries. While worrying about Van, Moonbay suddenly comes to and sits up. She looks around the room and then over at Fiona, who turns to her.  
  
"Moonbay you're awake." Fiona says running over to her.  
  
"Yeah I am. Where's Irvine?" Moonbay asks now noticing Fiona's sad expression.  
  
"Nothing happened to him did it?" Moonbay asks now worried herself.  
  
"He told me to tell you he's handling business." Fiona says turning away from Moonbay's gaze.  
  
"Fiona you have to tell me where he is," Moonbay says getting upset.  
  
"He's off with Van who is looking for Thomas. They asked that we stay out of sight." Fiona explains.  
  
"I can't stick around knowing something may have happened to them." Moonbay says standing, but stumbling.  
  
"No Moonbay you have to stay." Fiona says grabbing her by the arm. "Something may happen to you and I won't allow it."  
  
"Fiona, I'm sorry. I can't let them be out there alone when that psycho could have gotten to them." Moonbay fusses.  
  
"I know, but if you leave now, who will be here with me? You are suppose to be here with me and not move." Fiona argues back.  
  
Moonbay thinks a bit, but then backs up into the room.  
  
"You're right. If something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself." Moonbay says sitting back down.  
  
"Besides they are out there fighting for us." Fiona says calming down. "They know what they are doing."  
  
Moonbay looks at Fiona, who smiles. Moonbay gives a weak smile.  
  
First aid*  
  
Diana has finally gotten Karl to First aid and has gotten him in bed.  
  
"You're going to be ok Karl. Just relax." Diana says smoothing out Karl's hair.  
  
"Thanks Diana. I could have died if you haven't found me." Karl says lying back.  
  
"I couldn't go back without knowing either of you were ok." Diana says fixing the cover.  
  
"That was brave of you to take a chance." Karl says now staring up at Diana. "How about after I get better you join me for dinner one night."  
  
Diana turns red in the face and then giggles a bit.  
  
"Yeah sure. I would love to." Diana says putting a smile on Karl's face.  
  
Van and Irvine*  
  
"Man I'm tired of walking. This is what I'm going to do." Irvine says raising his voice. "Thomas come out of hiding you coward."  
  
"Who said I was scared?"  
  
Van and Irvine turn around to face Thomas with a blood stained knife.  
  
"I'm not a coward, but lucky I did find you. I got rid of my brother, so now it's time to take care of the rest of you." Thomas says holding up the blood stained Knife.  
  
"You didn't." Van says as his mouth runs dry.  
  
"This is his blood. I don't think he's still alive." Thomas says inching towards Van and Irvine.  
  
"You bastard. How could you? Your own flesh and blood." Irvine growls.  
  
"He got in my way." Thomas says smiling evilly. "Something you two are guilty of continuously doing."  
  
"I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hell." Van says taking out his father's knife.  
  
"Do you think that little dart is going to work?" Thomas taunts. "Why do you think he isn't here now?"  
  
"You leave my father out of this. He was a better man then you ever will be." Van yells.  
  
"Yeah so I keep hearing. Let's get this over with so you can join him." Thomas says. Van can't take anymore of his talk and plunges at him without remorse.  
  
"Van he has a gun as well." Irvine yells.  
  
"You talk too much you know that?" Van yells taking blows to Thomas's temples. Thomas just grins as he continues to endure the hits from Van, waiting to get his hits.  
  
"Irvine go see if Fiona and Moonbay are alright." Van yells now being thrown off Thomas.  
  
"I'm not leaving you van." Irvine says helping him get up.  
  
"I'll be ok, just go now." Van says getting on his feet and charging back at Thomas.  
  
"Van." Irvine calls.  
  
"I'm not going to say it again." Van yells dodging the blows from Thomas.  
  
Remote room*  
  
Fiona gets a disturbing feeling that just hit her just now.  
  
"Oh no." Fiona says now getting Moonbay's attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Moonbay asks concerned.  
  
"Thomas. "Fiona chokes out. "He's hurting Van."  
  
"No you are not leaving this room." Moonbay says to Fiona.  
  
"I have to." Fiona says getting up and running towards the door, but is stopped.  
  
"Fiona if something happens to you, who's going to hear you. I'm not going to let you take that chance." Moonbay says holding her back. "Irvine is with him so you know he'll be ok."  
  
Fiona relaxes in Moonbay's arms and turns back.  
  
Hall A*  
  
Thomas has gotten Van on the ground. Van is holding his shoulder.  
  
"I told you. You are no match for me." Thomas says kicking Van in the stomach.  
  
"You're not a real man. Real men don't need weapons to fight. Let's see what kinda man you are without your knife." Van chokes out while holding his bloody shoulder.  
  
"I don't need to because you are where you should be." Thomas says kicking him one more time.  
  
"Why don't you pick on me for a change." Irvine says now having seen enough.  
  
"Irvine don't. I told you don't interfere." Van says struggling to sit up.  
  
"Van I'm not about to keep letting you get hurt like this." Irvine says not taking his eyes off Thomas.  
  
"He wants to join you. I say the more the merrier." Thomas says holding up the knife again.  
  
"Let's see what kinda man you are without that weapon." Irvine says as Thomas grins. "Bring it."  
  
"You're just as dumb as your friend here, but I know how to handle stupidity." Thomas says dropping the knife.  
  
Who will win this fight? And why is the chapter ending here? My head ran dry of thoughts. -_-! Hate it when it does that. Anyway review telling me how you like it ,and flamers get a life no one hears you.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14: Light of Day

Chapter 14: Light of Day  
  
Irvine and Thomas, Who will win?  
  
"You bore me with your attempts." Thomas taunts, making Irvine madder.  
  
"Quit talking and let's do this." Irvine sternly says now narrowing his eyes at Thomas. Thomas smiles with the written expression "Bring it".  
  
First Aid*  
  
Diana is still in the first Aid section with Karl, caring for his wound.  
  
"I can't believe your brother would do this to you." Diana says cleaning the scar.  
  
"Thomas didn't use to get this way. Yeah he complained about how so many people say I was better then him, but I didn't believe a word of it." Karl says through twitching. "Careful."  
  
"Sorry." Diana says as he gently wipes away the new rush of blood. "This scar is nasty."  
  
"Maybe Thomas got tired of living in my shadow and decided to come out of the bag." Karl says relaxing.  
  
"He sure came out alright." Diana says now getting a new cloth. "I wouldn't do this to my older sister and she has always had something I didn't."  
  
"What's that if you don't mind me asking?" Karl asks turning to Diana.  
  
"Oh she was popular and had many boyfriends." Diana says sighing. "But I didn't care after I found out how creepy boys got."  
  
"Hey I'm not creepy." Karl says now making Diana smile.  
  
"I know." Diana says now grabbing some gauze.  
  
"By any means necessary, I won't let Thomas get away with this." Karl says struggling to move.  
  
"Don't struggle too much. Here let me help." Diana says helping Karl get comfortable.  
  
"Thanks." Karl says laying back. "So do you like Chinese or Italian?"  
  
Diana smiles and pulls some of her hair behind her right ear.  
  
"Chinese would do fine."  
  
Remote Room*  
  
Fiona is growing restless thinking what could have happened to Van, while Moonbay is thinking.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Fiona says getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Fiona we have been through this." Moonbay says getting up and stopping her again.  
  
"I can't help it Moonbay. I know something bad has happened to Van. He's hurt I know it." Fiona stresses.  
  
"He has Irvine with him. Irvine wouldn't let anything happen to Van." Moonbay says trying to calm Fiona down.  
  
"I know Moonbay, but something happened. Maybe Irvine couldn't help van this time." Fiona says now trying to get around Moonbay.  
  
"How do you know? Maybe Thomas is the one laying out right now and not them." Moonbay says trying to Convince Fiona.  
  
"No I know Van is the one hurt. I have to go see." Fiona says with softened eyes. "You have to let me pass."  
  
Moonbay stares into Fiona's sad eyes and can't get the word "No" to surface.  
  
"I'll go with you." Moonbay says grabbing a metal bat. Fiona nods and they both exit the room.  
  
Hall A*  
  
Irvine and Thomas are still fighting, with Irvine having the upper hand and Thomas on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you just give up now and I promise I won't kick a knot in your ass." Irvine says looking down at Thomas, who wipes his mouth of the running blood.  
  
"I don't think its me who has to worry about that." Thomas says moving his right leg and tripping Irvine, making him fall on Van.  
  
"Irvine do you mind?" Van says trying to move with his injured shoulder.  
  
"While I fight with him, you go find Moonbay and Fiona. Make sure they are unharmed." Irvine says now dodging Thomas's stab to the ground.  
  
Without argument, Van gets up, still holding his shoulder, and begins walking down the hall. He stops and turns back to see Irvine fighting with Thomas.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Van mumbles. He turns back around and continues down the hall.  
  
Remote Room hall*  
  
Fiona and Moonbay are walking very slowly, being careful not to run into Thomas.  
  
"Please be ok Van." Fiona says to herself.  
  
"When I get a hold of Thomas for what he did to me, he's going to be begging for death." Moonbay says gripping the bat.  
  
They continue walking down the hall and past the first Aid. Diana, who happens to be watching the door, spots them and calls out.  
  
"Fiona, Moonbay." Diana yells hoping to have gotten their attention.  
  
Moonbay and Fiona come back to the room in which they heard their names being called. When they can back in, Fiona's eyes soften with tears.  
  
"Karl what happened?" Moonbay asks as she and Fiona rush over to the bed.  
  
"Thomas got a hold of me." Karl says slightly touching his scar.  
  
"Are you seriously injured?" Fiona asks hugging Karl.  
  
"I'm Fine. Where are Irvine and Van?" Karl asks as Fiona lets him go.  
  
"Fighting with Thomas." Moonbay says with a sad tone to her voice.  
  
"Do you know if either one of them is hurt?" Diana asks turning to Moonbay.  
  
"I don't know if either one of them are." Moonbay says.  
  
"Van's hurt. Thomas made sure to that." Fiona says now remembering her feelings.  
  
"Someone has to stop him." Diana says getting up, but is grabbed by Karl.  
  
"No you shouldn't. You would only get hurt." Karl says as Diana sits down.  
  
"But he should pay for what he did to you." Diana says getting upset.  
  
"He will." Karl says trying to calm Diana.  
  
"That he will." Fiona says turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Moonbay asks watching the Zoidian leave the room.  
  
"To take care of business." Fiona says now completely leaving the room.  
  
"I hope she knows what she is doing." Moonbay says turning back to Karl.  
  
"If it's one thing that I know about Fiona and that's when she says something has to be done, she really means it." Karl says relaxing. "Let's just hope it's not all in vain."  
  
Hall A*  
  
Van is walking and trying to keep conscious, but the pain from his shoulder is intense.  
  
"Keep going. You have to find Fiona and Moonbay." Van mumbles to himself while trying to keep his pace. "Can't stop now."  
  
Fiona, who happens to be traveling the same hall as Van, sees someone up ahead, but not sure who it is. She walks slowly, to be sure it's not Thomas. When the person up ahead comes into focus, she can see it's van. She runs up to him, now catching him before he falls.  
  
"I got you." Fiona says holding him up.  
  
"Fiona, I never thought I would see you again." Van says taking his free arm and hugging Fiona.  
  
"I knew you were hurt." Fiona says hugging Van back. She looks to see his left shoulder bleeding.  
  
"What happened to your shoulder?" Fiona asks looking at it.  
  
"Thomas stabbed me." Van says putting his hand back to it.  
  
After hearing that, Fiona's soft red orbs harden.  
  
"Where is Moonbay?" Van asks.  
  
"With Karl and Diana in First Aid." Fiona says helping van to his feet. "You go there, while I confront Thomas."  
  
"Fiona are you nuts? He'll hurt you." Van says trying to talk Fiona out of it.  
  
"I don't care. I would rather be hurt myself then to let any of you take the wrap anymore." Fiona says staring into Van's eyes. "I have to."  
  
Van doesn't have word one to say.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this alone." Van says slightly moving his shoulder, despite the pain.  
  
"Where did you last see him?" Fiona asks demandingly.  
  
"In the A hall." Van says. Fiona takes him by the hand.  
  
"Let's go. It all stops now." Fiona says now dragging van in that direction.  
  
"I love it when she takes charge" Van says slightly grinning to himself as they go in that direction.  
  
Hall A*  
  
Irvine and Thomas are near the end of the fight, with Thomas now having Irvine on the ground barely moving.  
  
"So what did you say about putting me in my place?" Thomas says kicking Irvine in his side. Irvine coughs up some blood.  
  
"You jerk." Irvine says through blood chokes.  
  
"That isn't helping much now is it?" Thomas says kicking him in the ribs.  
  
"Leave him alone." A voice from behind Thomas says. Thomas turns to see the owner of that voice. It's Fiona with a firearm.  
  
"Fiona, darling you came back to see the remains of your friend." Thomas says looking at Irvine. "That's one less Invite to our wedding."  
  
Fiona holds the gun up to Thomas in his direction.  
  
"I said put leave him alone." Fiona says with stern eyes.  
  
"Fiona, now put the gun down. You know you won't pull the trigger." Thomas says turning completely to her.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Fiona says now angry. "I don't know who you think you are pushing around, but you're not going any further then right here."  
  
"Fiona give me the gun." Thomas says now walking towards her.  
  
"Stay back or you'll lose any arm and that's a sworn promise." Fiona says with a warning tone.  
  
"We both know you don't have the guts to shoot me." Thomas says with a grin now getting closer.  
  
Fiona swallows her pride and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits Thomas in the shoulder, now slicing through his skin. Thomas immediately grabs his shoulder.  
  
"Fiona, how could you?" Thomas says as the blood flows freely in his hand.  
  
"This one is for Van." Fiona says taking another fire and hitting Thomas in the stomach. He grabs his wound on his stomach and falls to the ground. Now seeing Thomas down, Fiona drops the gun, while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I..I.. shot him." Fiona says stunned. She turns to Van who has passed out behind her. She turns and walks over to him, grabbing his wrist. She can still feel a pulse and is relieved that he is still alive.  
  
"You'll be ok." Fiona says resting his hand on hers. Irvine, who has been watching everything, gets up. He is holding his rib that feels broken and limps over to Fiona and Van.  
  
"Is he ok?" Irvine softly asks.  
  
"Yeah he is." Fiona says turning to Irvine with sad eyes. "I shot him Irvine."  
  
Irvine takes Fiona in an embrace and hugs her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure it would have ended like this sooner or later." Irvine says trying to comfort Fiona. "You won't get blamed for it."  
  
While comforting Fiona, Van opens his eyes to see Fiona crying. He places his hand on hers and she turns to him.  
  
"Don't cry." Van says now wiping away Fiona's tears.  
  
"Van." Fiona says embracing him in a hug. He holds her while she cries. Van looks over at Thomas who is lying in a pool of blood.  
  
"What happened?" Van asks turning to Irvine.  
  
"Fiona took care of him." Irvine says turning to Thomas.  
  
"She shot him?" Van asks in surprise.  
  
"Yeah she did. She got fed up with him I guess." Irvine says turning to Van. "I'm sure if she didn't, I would have."  
  
Fiona has stopped crying for the most part and is trying to catch her breath. She looks at van, now catching his gaze.  
  
"Van I shot Thomas." Fiona says with some sadness in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry you did the right thing." Van says with comfort in his voice. "Like Irvine said, if you didn't, he would have."  
  
Fiona wipes the rest of her tears away and turns to Thomas. She doesn't have anything to say, except she turns to Van. She lies on him.  
  
Moonbay, Karl on crutches, and Diana have just shown up to see Thomas lying his own blood.  
  
"What happened to him?" Moonbay asks making the three turn to him.  
  
"He had an unfortunate end." Irvine says looking over at Thomas.  
  
"He's dead?" Karl asks.  
  
"No not dead. Let's just say something good was on our side the whole time." Van says stroking Fiona's hair.  
  
"Well that's a relief. I wouldn't want any of us facing time for this." Karl says fixing his right crutch.  
  
"We won't, but he will." Van says sighing. Fiona gets up and helps Van up.  
  
"Let's get you to First Aid." Fiona says putting Van's arm on her shoulder to help him walk.  
  
"Moonbay you call the paramedics and have them take care of Thomas." Karl says as Moonbay nods. Moonbay walks away from them to call the paramedics while Fiona helps Van get to first aid for his wounded shoulder. Diana takes Karl to his office to sit him down and get him off his feet, plus get the pressure off his damaged wound. No one looked back after leaving, but also have no regret of what did happen.  
  
It's been two weeks since the terror ended. Let's see how everyone's doing at this point:  
  
Van and Fiona got married and has started a new life, while letting the scars that Thomas caused heal. In 9 nine months, Van will be pronounced a father. They both still work for the Guardian Force are very happily married.  
  
Meanwhile, after finding out how much they had in common, Diana and Karl is now an item and are almost never apart. She visits the base often for their daily lunch date at Karl's favorite restaurant.  
  
After much thought and thinking about all that happened, Irvine asks Moonbay to marry him. She gave him an answer that made him a happy man and they are now engaged. The wedding will be in a year and two months.  
  
Everyone has moved on and put the past behind them. They all are living their lives separately and closed the wounds Thomas opened.  
  
As for Thomas*  
  
The paramedics came to get Thomas and took him to the nearest hospital to be treated for his wounds. Soon after arriving, he didn't wake up and was pronounced in a comma. No one knows when he will wake up. It could it be months to years. No one knows.  
  
Thomas's Reign of Terror has finally come to an end.  
  
Ok folks EOS (end of story.) I hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll do any more sequels from this, but I will have new stories out. Did you like how it ended? Hated It? Flamers, no one cares what you think. Well I don't care who loved it or liked it, It's done now.  
  
Other fics updated soon, not sure when. Review please. 


End file.
